Just Visiting Hetalia
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: You fall into the wonderful world of Hetalia. **Rights go to rightful owners**
1. Prologue

"Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Boku HETALIA!" you sing once again.

"Really, -your_name-?" your best friend asks looking at you.

"Yes, really," you reply. "Marukaite chikyuu, Jitto mite chikyuu, Hyotto shite chikyuu, Boku HETALIA!" you sing. "Well, I gotta get going. Or mom's gonna freak."

"Okay. Bye, -your_name-." Your friend waves. You walk off continuing to sing. The reason why you are singing, is because season five of Hetalia is coming out tomorrow. Rumor has it there is a new character. You were literally bouncing off the walls when you heard about it.

You look at your MP3 Player. You have noticed lately that no one cares how much it means to you. Espesially that one song. That one song that he gave you.

You sigh just as you hear a little meow. You look around for the cat because you adore them.

It meows again. You follow the sound. It leads you to an alley. You look high and low for it but still don't seem to find it.

You see a flash of fur in the corner of your eye. You turn and follow where you think it went. There under the dumpster.

You get down on all fours and slide under the dumpster for the cat.

Just reach. A little more. Got it! You grab the cat and it hisses at you. It scratches your face and you shriek in pain. You close you eyes and you feel your self falling.

Down. And down. And down. And down.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for all the new stories. I always think of something new every time I go to bed. No more sleep for me. D: Wait I might not wanna do that because my ideas would get worse and worse. Speaking of ideas, if you have any, I'd love to make them happen! Review and all that fun stuff! Till next time. Peace!**


	2. Just In Hetalia, What?

**New and improved chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

You flutter your eyes open. You see many people of which you don't know. You are in someone's arms.

"You're awake," an English voice says. You nod and look over.

No-no way! It can't be- but it has to be! England, your favorite Hetalian, stands beside you. It takes you a minute to realize what's happening. You are in Hetalia. In. Hetalia. Hetalia.

The person who's holding you talks in a different language. You blush and stand. "Sorry, only speak English," you say.

"What iz your name, petite fille?" a french voice asks. You stiffen. You hate France. _-Please don't be him. Please don't be him!-_ you think. You turn around and see the brightly dressed French behind you.

You smile politely and say, "-your_name-. Nice to meet you, Francy Pants."

You hear laughing come from behind you. You turn and see America trying to contain his laughs. You smile at his failings.

"Is this your cat~?" an Italian asks. You turn to the left and see Italy standing with Germany and Japan. You cock your head and look at the cat who scratched you earlier.

You feel a devious smile form on your face. "Yes, as a matter of fact. That is _my_ cat." You walk over to the group and take the cat acting as if it _is_ yours. "I really haven't thought of a name yet, though. Just met her."

"Meow!" the cat hisses and claws your arm. You drop it. Once it hits the floor, it runs back to Italy. You cross your arms and look angrily at it.

"Cats," you mutter. The cats hisses again. You stick your tongue out at it. "Bite me," you say. The cat gives you an evil look and you step back. "Okay, not literally."

You hear America laugh again. You turn around and look at your arm. Nothing to major. Just a scratch.

"You sure are a Hero," you mutter again. You smile to yourself.

"Look at the little tomato!" a voice says.

"Who gives a fuck, Spain," another voice says. **(1) **You turn right and see Romano and Spain. You smile at the two.

"Who is going to have her?" America asks draping an arm over your shoulders. Against him, you go to his belly button. That means you are the shortest one in the room. Even against Japan, you go to his ribs.

"I think Germany and I should, since her cat likes us so much~!" Italy sings. You smile.

"Nah, I think she needs to have a hero like me, watching over her!" America says his arm still on your shoulders.

"I think ze petit should have someone like me az her guardian," France says.

"Absolutely not, frog!" England says. You laugh at the two.

"Creo que el tomate pequeño debe permanecer con nosotros!" Spain says smiling. You look at him blankly. "I think the little tomato should stay with us," he repeats in English.

"Ver is only vne vay to settle zis," Germany says. "Ve pick by drawing lots!"

"Sounds like fun!" you say. Everyone agrees.

* * *

**1: If I don't let Roma use cuss words, I'm sorry. I'm not really fond of the idea of cussing.**

**Okay everyone. So you aren't confused, before you fell, you were like 13-16 years of age. But when you fell, you magically turned 7-9 years of age. Umm, can you tell me if I got their accents right? I'm not sure if I did. Any ideas? Tell me! Oh! All the countries that are there are: Spain, Romano, England, America, France, Italy, Germany, and Japan. Those lucky ones get to take care of you! Haha. Best of luck to ya! Da, da, da. Ramble, ramble, ramble. Review, favorite, follow. Till next time! Peace!**


	3. The Order and How To Be A Hero

**Any ideas? Tell me! I'd love to make them happen!**

* * *

"You see that, Roma? We get the little tomato!" the Spaniard says happily.

"Who cares, tomato bastard," Romano replies coldly. You giggle.

"So how long am I with you two?" you ask curiously.

"A week. Then you go to France's. Then England's. Then America's. Then ours. Then Japan's," Germany says.

"See, she's already tired of you, tomato bastard," Romano says.

"No~! It's not like that! I promise," you say seeing the hurt in Spain's eyes. You walk over to him and hug him. Your tummy growls.

Spain cheers up. "Someone's hungry!" he says. You smile. You admit you haven't eaten since lunch. How long has it been since then? Two hours? Maybe three?

"When was the last time you ate, petit?" France asks.

"Frog, how would she remember?" England yells. You smile bigger.

"Umm. Maybe two or three hours ago," you say counting on your fingers. You pat your tummy and smile even bigger.

"Dude! She got an appetite!" America smiles. "Wanna burger?" He puts an arm on your shoulders again.

You smile at the thought of food. "I want the kitty right now." You look at the Italian holding your cat. You reach out to grab the cat.

"Meow! (Get away from me, Urchin!)" You stop and look at it amazed. Then mad.

"Urchin?" you say. "You think I'm an urchin?" You frown.

"Meow! (Yes. I could use worst words, just so you know.)"

"Fine! Be that way!" You cross your arms and glare at the cat. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Who are you talking to, -your_name-?" Japan asks.

"The cat," you say annoyed.

"Meow! (My name is Felony.)"

"Makes sense," you say. "You bite me, I'll bite back," you say. You pick up the cat and for once it doesn't hiss at you. You smile. "Good, Felony."

"Wait, you can understand the cat?" England asks. You nod. "Blimy." Your tummy growls again. You giggle.

"Get the pauvre fille some food, no?" France says.

"Pwease?" you ask. You look at Spain and Romano.

"Fine, idiot," Romano says.

"Be nice, Roma!" Spain says. He carries you bridle style to the cafeteria.

* * *

You fill your plate with a lot of food. "Get enough, ma dame?" France asks looking at the plate.

"Yes, Francy Pants." You walk by him and sit at a table with Romano and Spain. You left Felony in the room with a can of tuna.

America sits at the table, too. "You got one of England's scones!" he calls in disgust.

"Yes. Is that bad?" you ask.

"You got guts."

You grab the scone and take a bite of it. America looks at you ready to save your life if needed. It is warm on your tongue. You admit it is burnt it some parts but other than that, it's good. Maybe it's good because you like England so much. You look at America and smile.

"Pretty good," you admit. "I don't know why you guys say it's so bad. There are a few burnt spots, but nothing too bad."

"You like my scones?" England asks sitting on the other side of you. You nod. He smiles. "Why thank you. I'm glad someone appreciates good cooking."

"I mean, a hero has to be brave, do they not?" you ask looking at America.

"Give me that!" America says taking the scone from your hand.

"Yes, you can have it," you say. America smiles then it fades as he looks at the scone. He takes a bite of it and disgust is planted on his face.

"Disgusting," he says. He spits it back out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" you say. "A good hero always tell people what they wanna hear. I thought you'd know this by now. You've been a 'hero' for how long?"

America looks at you blankly. He smiles at England. "It's the best I've ever eaten."

"Now you need to finish it, in order for him to believe you," you say smiling at England.

America looks at the scone. "A hero always shares his food." He gives you the scone.

"Yes, but a hero always leaves himself some of it, too." You give him a big part of it. "And they finish it and like it." You smile as you've just realized the countries are looking at you shocked. Your face gets hot and you shrink down in your chair.

"Honhonhon. The cher petit knows how to give orders, no?" France asks. He is sitting on the other side of America. So, in order going clockwise, it is you, England, Japan, Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, France, and America.

"I also know how to be big and bad, a lady, and obviously, a hero," you brag. You smile and eat your food.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Now, I probably won't update my other stories as often as this one. I'm so sorry! T.T Don't hate me!  
ANY way, Yes, I kinda had to have you trick America like that. It's in my DNA to be mean to someone.**

**America: Why did it have to be me?**

**'Cuz I wanted it to be! And yes, I'd think that England's scones would taste good. Some may beg to differ, though. Don't say anything, America! Well, hope you liked this chapter. Review, favorite, follow. Yada, yada, yada. Till next time! Peace!**


	4. Day 1: With Romano and Spain

DAY 1 With Romano and Spain

"Ready to go, little tomato?" Spain asks carrying you to Felony.

"Of course, big bruder Spain," you say. You see him blush. When he doesn't say anything, you say, "You don't like it?"

"No~! I like it!" he says reassuringly. You smile.

"Okay!" You yawn.

"Someone's tired," Spain says.

"No, I'm not." You yawn again.

"Come on, idiot. You're tired. Now when we get to the car, you're going to bed!" Romano says crossing his arms. He scolds at you.

"Fine, bubby," you mumble. You see Romano blush as you relax against Spain's chest. You are still in his arms. You close your eyes and soon enough, you are asleep.

* * *

You wake up to a voice saying, "Wake up, Urchin! I'm hungry!" You snap your eyes open and for a minute, you question where you are at. Then you remember you are in Hetalia, and Spain and Romano are taking care of you for a week. You smile at the thought of being in Hetalia.

"Meow! (Are you listening? I said I'm hungry!)" You look over to Felony.

"I should just let you starve, I hope you know." The cat hisses. "Fine. I _was_ going to get up and feed you, but this bed is so comfy." You smile.

"Meow. (Fine. I'll be nice. I'm hungry!)" You laugh and get up. The time says it is 11:50 PM. You sigh and try and find your way to the kitchen. Felony follows behind you rubbing on your leg now and again.

"Please, stop?" you ask looking at the cat.

"Meow. (Fine.)" She doesn't listen and you accidentally kick her. She hisses and you apologize.

You find the kitchen and go to the refrigerator.

"What would you want?" you ask looking at the cat. You pick Felony up and let her look into the refrigerator.

"Meow! (What's that?)" Felony climbs into the refrigerator. She rubs against something that looks as if to be tomato related.

"Not sure." You grab it and look at it.

"Idiot, what are you doing up?" a voice says startling you. You turn around and see Romano. His hair is tangled with sleep, and he's wearing boxers and a Tee shirt.

You smile and say, "Felony woke me up saying she's hungry."

"Cats don't talk, idiot," he scolds.

"Meow! (I can too talk!)" Felony hisses. You look at Felony.

"What's this?" you ask changing the subject. You hold out the can and show Romano.

"Hold it still," he says holding onto it. "Chopped tomatoes. Why?"

"Felony wanted to know."

"Cats don't talk, idiot!" Romano says again. Felony hisses at him again.

"Think what you want," you say smiling. "But tomorrow can you go to the store with me and get Kitty food, bubby?"

Romano blushes. "Uh-uh, sure. Idiot."

You smile and hug Romano. You look at the cat who has been staring at you the entire time.

"Meow! (Give me food! I'm hungry!)" You laugh and go to the refrigerator. You pull out some lettuce. You pull some off and give it to Felony. She nibbles on it.

"Well, I'm going to bed, since you woke me up, idiot," Romano says scratching his arm.

"Night, bubby!" you say hugging him again. He leaves the kitchen. You look at Felony. "Ready to go?"

"Meow! (Yes. I'm full.)" You sigh and grab Felony. You walk out to the living room. Now you wonder what room you were in. You really didn't pay attention because you were tired. You just sit on a chair and soon fall asleep.

* * *

**My sister is forcing me to make the story about her D: I really don't want to since I have written so much! So shhh, don't tell her. What should I do? She also read it and won't stop bugging me to write more but, BUT! I'm running out of little ideas. Please give me some! I'd like to, also, thank ****sweetoreo33**** for giving me an idea request! Well, I'm done rambling so, review, follow, favorite. Welp, till next time. Peace!**


	5. Day 2: With Romano and Spain

DAY 2 With Romano and Spain

You wake up to hearing something crashing against the ground. You sit up in the chair and look over behind you. Spain is crouching over a pile of glass on the ground. He picks up a few pieces and walks into the kitchen. You get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" you ask rubbing your eyes. You see Spain jump a little.

He turns around and smiles. "Yes, my little tomato. Everything is alright. Did you sleep well?"

You nod and yawn. "Yeah. Where's bubby?" you ask looking around.

"He is at work right now." Your smile fades some.

"Oh. I forgot he worked," you mumble.

"What do you want to do, little tomato?" Spain asks. "Are you hungry? Roma made stuffed tomatoes. Want some?"

You nod and take a seat at the table. Spain gives you a plate of stuffed tomatoes. You feel your mouth water. You smile and look up at Spain. He sees your smile and smiles.

Then there's a knock on the door. You cock your head as Spain goes and answers it.

"England? What are you doing here?" Spain asks. You feel butterflies in your stomach as you listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry to come unexpectedly, but I think this is -your_name-'s. She left it at the conference yesterday," England says.

"Oh, well. Thank you," Spain says. You walk up behind him. You look at England and blush. You touch Spain's arm and he jumps a little. You smile. "You keep scaring me."

"Sorry," you say glancing at your bruder. You see what's in England's hands. Your MP3 Player. Your eyes brighten up at the sight of it. You thought you'd lost it forever.

"Is this yours, -your_name-?" England asks getting on one knee. You nod eagerly. He hands it to you making your hands touch. You flinch and drop the MP3 Player. You watch it fall and it hit the ground. You bend and pick it up seeing if it's okay.

You smile as you see it is. You look back at England and smile. "Thank you!" you say hugging him. "I don't know what I'd do without it!"

"Well, I better get going, now," England says standing up again.

"Okay! Bye, bye, Iggy!" you say. You turn to leave as you hear England say, "England." You smile and scroll through your music.

* * *

You are drawing on the living room floor when Romano walks in the door. You look up at him and stand. "Good evening, bubby!" you greet.

Romano looks at you and smiles. Felony wakes up from one of her numerous naps. She stretches and walks over to Romano. She hisses at him. You laugh.

"She must really like you," you say sarcastically. "So, when do you wanna go to the store? I mean, unless we can hold it off for another day. I think Felony likes being fed lettuce."

"Meow! (You must be kidding! That disgusting stuff? Never!)" You laugh.

"Okay, she hates it."

"How do you know, idiot?" Romano asks looking at the cat.

"She just told me."

"Cats don't talk, idiot!" Romano says a little louder than he should've. Spain walks into the room.

"Roma! Your home!"

"Of course I'm home, tomato bastard," Romano says coldly.

"Such language!" you gasp. Then you laugh. You walk back over to your drawing. Spain and Romano leave to do what they need to do.

You've been drawing your bubby and bruder and you together for a while. Every time it didn't seem good enough, so you started over. But, you wanted it to be done when Romano came home. Might as well start over again.

You grab a brown colored pencil. You draw Romano's hair and Romano's curl and Spain's hair. You draw your brown eyes and Romano's brown eyes. You draw a tree trunk and you draw Felony. You grab green. You draw Spain's green eyes and you draw a green shirt on yourself. You draw the leaves on the tree and green grass. You grab yellow and draw Spain a yellow shirt and you draw your blond hair. You grab orange and draw Romano's orange shirt and Spain's orange pants. You grab purple and draw yours and Romano's pants. You grab blue and draw the blue sky.

You stand up and grab your drawing. "Bruder?" you ask. Spain comes into the living room and looks at you.

"Yes?"

"I made this for you and bubby," you say showing him the drawing. He looks at it and smiles.

"Very pretty. You know what? I'll hang it on the refrigerator." He walks into the kitchen with you behind him. He finds a magnet and hangs it in the middle of the refrigerator. You smile really big.

"I've been drawing it all day." You scratch your chin. You have been in your clothes that you had on yesterday all day.

"Can I get new clothes?" you ask looking at Spain.

"Ah, claro. Sure. When do you wanna go?"

"Bubby said he'd come with me to get Kitty food, so I guess we could go then," you say. Spain smiles and nods.

* * *

Romano and Spain walk with you down an aisle at the pet store. You have Felony in your hands. She keeps looking at every Kitty food bag you walk by. Felony jumps out of your arms and runs over to a can.

You follow her. She stops in front of a can that is by Friskies. Mouse flavor. Yum.

"You want this?" you ask.

"Meow! (Yes. I like mouse.)"

"Okay." You grab two cans.

"There you are, idiot!" Romano says walking behind you. You look at him and smile. "Do you want to get these ones?" You nod. "Come on, then, idiot."

You smile and walk over with Romano to the checkout counter.

After checking out, Spain and Romano take you to a local store for clothes.

You choose clothes and Spain suggests eating out. You agree and you all go to Restaurante Can Fabes. There you order consommé. Spain orders loin venison. And Romano orders sautéed sweetbreads and crayfish. You all eat in peace.

Once you are done eating, Spain and Romano takes you home. By then, it's about 8:00 PM. You yawn and pull out your MP3 Player.

As you scroll through your music, you take a seat in a chair in the living room.

"Mama take this badge from me, I can't use it anymore, It's getting dark too dark to see, Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door" you sing quietly. "Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door, Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door, Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door, Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door."

You think about your life back in the real world. Not the Hetalia world. You admit you kind of miss it there. You wonder if anyone misses you, too. _What's mom going to think about me not coming home? She'll freak out._ You imagine your mother grabbing her hair and screaming when you don't show up home. _What about school? How will I get by?_ You sigh as Bon Jovi plays.

"Whooah, we're half way there, Livin on a prayer, Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear, Livin on a prayer." As you listen to many more songs, you feel your eyes get heavy. Before long, you fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up feeling something pulling on your blankets. Your eyes snap open. You look up and see a dark figure. You sit up and move back. Your eyes focus and you see Spain. You relax and sigh.

"I'm sorry to wake you, -your_name-. Go back to bed now, okay?" Spain says. You nod but stand up anyway. You yawn and walk over to Spain. You give him a hug. You feel him looking at you when you walk out of your room.

Your stomach growls as you look at the time. 11:49 PM. You sigh as you move towards the kitchen. Your stomach growls again. You make it to the kitchen and walk around in the dark. You step on a fury thing and it hisses. _Felony_, you think. You bend down and pick up the mad kitty.

"Sorry," you say. You pet Felony's head. She purrs.

You find the cupboard and pull out some bread. You go to the refrigerator and pull out some sliced tomatoes, cheese, ketchup, and lunch meat. You make a sandwich. As soon as you take your first bite, Spain walks into the kitchen and looks at you curiously.

"Do you want one? I can make it for you," you say smiling. Spain smiles. You take another bite.

"No thank you, -your_name-."

You finish your sandwich and walk back to your room with Spain behind you. He tucks you in bed and leaves. Shortly after, you fall asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I wanna tell you something. Okay, when you fell into Hetalia, you got at least one trait from the eight countries that found you. You got Japan's feeling against fighting. You got Spain's bubbly attitude :D. You got Germany's will to be 'by-the-book.' You got Italy's will to draw. You got America's appetite. You got England's wonderful cooking skills, NOT! You got Romano's love for tomatoes hence why you usually have some kind of tomato related meals. And you got France's affection. Well, any ideas? Tell them! Review, follow, favorite. Till next time, Peace!**


	6. Day 3: With Romano and Spain

DAY 3 With Romano and Spain

By the time you wake up again, it is about 4:00 PM. You yawn and stand up. You stretch and yawn again. You open your bedroom door and Felony runs into your legs knocking you down. You laugh and pet the brown cat.

You walk out of your room with Felony in your arms. You smell something good come from the kitchen. You walk into it. Romano is resting in a chair at the table and Spain is cooking something.

Neither notices you until you yawn again. "Afternoon," you say rubbing your eyes.

"Roma, look she's awake!" Spain says smiling.

"I see that, tomato bastard," Romano says angrily. You giggle. Romano leans back against his chair, puts his hands behind his head, and closes his eyes.

You feel the urge to hug him. So, you walk over to him and sit next to him. You hug him and he jumps a little. He opens his eyes and looks at you.

You smile up at him. He can't resist smiling back. "Idiot," he says.

"Right back atchu," you smile again. He laughs under his breath just as your stomach growls.

"Tomato bastard, she's hungry," Romano says glaring at your bruder.

"I'm almost done with dinner. Can you wait, -your_name-?" Spain asks. You nod.

"I'm going to change," you say removing your arms from around Romano. You leave to your room.

Once in your room, you close the door and look for something to wear.

You find a red shirt.

Red reminds you of blood. Blood reminds you of guns. Guns remind you of your dad. How your dad died. How he was shot three times over in France. How now you hate France.

You feel tears sting your eyes. You throw the red top and it hits your lamp making it fall. It shatters against the floor. Tears stream down your face as you hear you door open. You fall to your knees as arms wrap around you.

You cry and wrap your arms around the person holding you. Before long, you're just whimpering. Then sniffling. And finally, you stop.

You look up at the person holding you. Spain looks at you with concern. You smile as you wipe away tears. You look over Spain's shoulder and see Romano looking at you with the same look as Spain. You hug Spain again.

"I hate red," you say laughing. You stand up and shake your hands. You look up and start pacing. "I'm sorry if I worried you two," you say stopping briefly then you continue pacing.

"Are you sure you're okay, tomate?" Spain asks still concerned.

You smile and nod as you continue to pace. "Just fine. I'll clean up the mess. Now finish making dinner before it burns." You look at Spain and stop pacing. Just as you say that, the smoke detector sounds.

"Right. Roma, can you please stay and clean up the glass?" Spain leaves the room in a flash.

"No one tells me what to do, tomato bastard," Romano snaps. Then he looks at your sad face and melts. "Fine."

He walks over to the broken lamp and begins to pick it up muttering about how you owe him for this.

"You don't have to pick it up, really. I could've done it myself," you say.

"You're about 8. Why would we let you pick up glass, idiot?" Romano spits throwing away the glass. Oh yeah. You forgot you are younger.

_No. I will have go through puberty again._ You sigh. "Good point," you say as your stomach growls again.

Spain walks into your room with a burnt pan. "Looks like we're eating out, Roma and -your_name-," Spain says looking a little upset.

* * *

At the restaurant, you make little talk. No one brings up the incident that happened earlier. Though you hope that they will. You want to tell some one. But when you told your friend in the real world, she didn't care.

You open your mouth to say something, but close it again. _What will I say? Will they laugh? Will I tell them about the songs? They don't know anything about me but still care for me. Would it change if I tell them?_

You are broken out of your thoughts hearing your name.

"Huh, what?" you ask.

"We're ready to leave. Okay, -your_name-?" Spain asks. You can tell he is still concerned about you.

"Okay and I'm fine. No need to worry." You want to feel as if it's true, but deep down, you know it's not. It keeps eating you from the inside out. You can sense Spain knows you are lying.

Spain smiles at you. "If you say so." You hurt even more.

_No, you're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to grab my shoulders and tell me I'm not okay and that I need to tell you everything about me._ Disappointment is placed on your face.

* * *

When you get to the house, you say you're going to be in your room. You don't wait for them to reply.

As soon as you get in your room you close the door, grab your MP3 Player, and lean against the bed. After a few songs, you fall asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you a for the follows and favorites and reviews. I feel really good when I see them. It makes me feel as if I am a good writer. Thanks. You all are awesome, I hope you know. Well, keep reviewing, following, and favoriting. I really don't know what should happen, next. Please tell me some ideas. I might die if you don't so keep that in mind. D: Not really, BUT STILL. I will thank you for it, too. Till next time, Peace!**


	7. The End?

You wake up on a side walk. Nothing looks familiar to you.

"Hello?" you call out. No one answers so you assume Romano and Spain aren't with you.

In the distance, you hear screaming and gun shots. You get up scared and walk towards the noise.

After what seems like forever walking, you come to Spain and Romano's house.

You walk into it, and regret it. There are bodies all over. Spain, Romano, your mom, dad, and best friend. Germany, Italy, Japan, and England. You feel light headed.

You hear laughing from the kitchen. You slowly walk to it. You open the kitchen door and there is France covered in blood with a gun in hand.

"You showed up," France says laughing again. Before you can question anything, he points the gun at you and pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Hey, cliff-hanger! Don't hate me! I'll try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday. Just for ya! Anyway, judge this, follow, and favorite. Till next time, ciao!**


	8. It's Only Just A Dream

"No!" you scream sitting up. Your door flies open. Romano is there. His room is the closest to yours so he heard you. He comes over to you and sits next to you. You, once again, feel tears fall down your cheeks.

You hug Romano. "I thought you were gone, bubby!" you sob.

"You're an idiot for thinking that. We'd never leave you."

"I thought you got shot by Francy Pants and you left me! Just like daddy!" You cry harder.

Romano stays quiet, for he doesn't know what to say. He found out something about you. Even if you didn't mean to tell him. He knows.

"Is that why you hate red? Because it reminds you of your father's blood?" he asks quietly.

You nod against his chest. Romano knows how it feels. Having someone close to you taken away in the moment it takes you to blink. One day they are there, the next they are gone.

Romano didn't press into it any further than that. You wish he would though.

It takes you a second to realize Romano has carried you to the kitchen and gave you a cup of milk.

_He is out of character. Why does he care so much now?_ you think drinking the milk.

Romano sits across from you thinking about what you said about your dad. He wants to ask you more, but doesn't think it's the time yet. Not now, at least.

You hear faint footsteps becoming louder and louder. Then Spain appears at the kitchen doorway yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Roma, what are you doing up so late?" he asks tiredly.

"This idiot here woke me up," Romano snaps back.

"How nice," Spain says yawning. Anyone could tell he wasn't fully awake yet. "I'm.. Just *yawn* going to go back to bed, Roma. Tell, tell -your_name- I said good night if she wakes up." With that, Spain leaves the kitchen and goes back to bed.

You would smile but since you are still upset about that dream and your dad, you can't.

"Maybe we should get back to bed," Romano says looking at you. You face shows fear. Romano sees this. "Don't worry, I'll be right next door if you need anything, idiot."

You nod. "Okay." Romano carries you back to your room and tucks you into bed. You close your eyes and hear Romano leave your room. You stay awake for a few more hours until you finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Yeah. I was thinking, you are pretty tall for a 7 y/o. So, you are going to shrink! And yes, I will change your height in the previous chapters. So, now you are to America's belly button. I kinda figured that out when Romano carried you into the kitchen for milk. And I know that Roma is out of character. That was supposed to happen. No hate, please? Well, any ideas? Tell me! Review, follow, favorite. Till next time. Peace!**

**PS; who all attends the G8 conferences? I know Germany, Italy, Iggy, America, Japan, and France are there, but I'm not too sure about the other two. I'd rather trust Heta-maniacs than the internet.**


	9. Day 4: With Romano and Spain

DAY 4 with Romano and Spain

Spain said he was going to home school you. You agree wanting to learn about the Spanish.

"From what I know about the Spanish civil war, both Germany and Italy gave some equipment and advisers to Franco, partially to help him win, but also to gain experience for their own troops," you say.

"Uh huh," Spain says.

"As all three countries were run by Fascists why did you not get involved in World War II? I was thinking that you may not have been truly united after the civil war, and it's army may not have been very effective, but given its strategic location I would have thought there would have been pressure on you to join in," you say.

Spain smiles. "Franco was smart, he figured not to jump into the deep end until he discovered what the water was like. And as the war progressed discovered that his original decision was the right one," Spain says. "Of course, Adolph was a little bit peeved about it." **(1)**

"Okay. So, you stayed and watched it progress?"

"Yep."

You smile. "Cool! Can we do math next?" you ask.

"Si- I mean sure," Spain says smiling.

* * *

"You're so smart!" Spain says writing another math problem on the chalk board. "Solve this one."

You sigh and look at the problem. 2 times a equals 130. _Hmm. Need to get a by itself. 2 divided by 2 is 0. What you do to one side, you do to the other. 130 divided by 2 is... 65. A equals 65._ "A equals 65," you say.

Spain looks at you shocked. "I- I think that is enough school for now," Spain says speechless.

"Okay, bruder. I'm going to be in my room if you need me." Spain nods sitting in a chair.

You walk into your room and see Felony sleeping on your bed. You walk to her and pet her head. She wakes up and sees you. She hisses saying 'Let me sleep.'

"Right," you say. You lay next to her bored. The time is just now 4:00 PM. Romano should be home soon. You have found out he works every other day.

You pull out your MP3 Player and go to that song. You put in your ear buddies. It's a cover of one of your favorite songs. He made you a whole play list of covers of your favorite songs. This song is your favorite by him.

"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way." You listen to it. You love it. You miss him so much. But he's gone and won't -will never- come back. **(2)**

You listen to many more songs until you hear Romano walk into the house. You stand up from your position on the bed and stretch.

You walk out of your room where you hear Spain talking.

"I think she fell back asleep," Spain says. You walk into the living room where the two are.

"No, I'm awake," you say. Spain and Romano look at you. You feel your face redden. You stop your music and pull an ear buddy out of your ear.

"Welcome home, bubby," you say hugging Romano.

Nothing interesting happens the rest of the evening. Spain tucks you into bed, and you fall asleep only to wake up five hours later. You make a sandwich and then go back to bed.

* * *

**1: Don't hurt me if I got it wrong. I was just using what I got off the internet!  
2: I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston**

**Hey, just wanted to say something. All of the songs on your MP3 Player, I have on mine. So, if you don't like the music, I'm sorry because I do. And yesh, I do have a large variety of genres that I like. But, I don't listen to all that new rap/pop junk. And, all the translations are made by Google Translate, so I don't completely trust it, but I still use it. So sorry if any translations are wrong. Well, you know what to do. Ciao!**

**Guest reviews:  
Dear Guest: Once again, Canada… So is it actually China or Canada? Some told me China, and others told me Canada. And it's fine if you don't remember. I think it's Russia… And who isn't? Glad you liked it!**


	10. Day 5: With Romano and Spain

**A little more of a sad chapter. Just so ya know.  
**

* * *

DAY 5 with Romano and Spain

Felony wakes you up by saying she wants to talk to you the next morning.

You open your eyes and sit up. You look at her. "Hmm?" you ask rubbing your eyes. You're not sure if the time says 6:28 AM or 8:36 AM.

"Meow! (I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I was mean to you when we first met)"

"It's okay. Why _were_ you mean any way?" you ask petting her behind her ear.

Felony purrs for a minute. "Meow! (I- it was how I was treated by my old owners.)"

"How did they treat you?" you ask.

"Meow. (T- they kicked me, locked me in closets without food for days, and just mistreated me. I ran away because they weren't treating me right.)"

"And you didn't trust me, hence why you scratched me," you finish. Felony meows agreeing. "So, why did you run to Italy when I went to you?"

"Meow. (I- I'm not sure. He looked like I could trust him.)"

You laugh. Italy _is_ a person to trust to watch your cat when you're gone.

"I forgive you, Felony. Why did they name you Felony, anyway?"

"Meow. (I was a felony to them. Everything I did was a felony. They also got pulled over by the cops when they got me and the cop wouldn't stop saying felony.)"

"So it just kinda stuck, huh?" you ask. Felony meows. "So, how do you feel about being here?"

"Meow. (At first, I was scared. But then I saw you and relaxed, seeing a familiar face. How about you?)"

"I admit, I miss mom, but I really like it here. I think I'd learn a lot from the countries about their roots and what they felt during everything," you say. "Jeez, I miss you mom," you say quietly.

"I also kinda wish I stayed 15, though. Being seven stinks. I don't like being shorter than everybody. Even in the real world, I was the shortest one in my group of friends, even though they didn't treat me like a friend.

"Wh- Why was I even their friend? They didn't even act like a friend! They didn't ever be around me! They didn't even call me friend!" All while you say this, you get louder and louder. You feel tears prick your eyes.

There is light knocking on your door. You look wide-eyed at Felony realizing how loud you were. You stand up and walk to the door. You open your door revealing a tired Spain.

_ Jeez, if Spain could hear me, then I was loud. His room is on the other side of the house._

"Is every *yawn* thing, alright, -your_name-?" Spain asks.

"Yep~! Just talking with Felony. Sorry if I woke you!" you say.

"It's *yawn* okay. I needed to wake up, anyway."

You look at the time. You have been venting out your problems to Felony for about an hour. The time is 9:38 AM.

"Esperemos que no se despertó hasta Roma," Spain says. You give him a confused look. "Hopefully you did not wake Roma up," he repeats in English.

"I'll check!" you offer.

"No, no, little tomato. If he is awake, I don't want him yelling at you," Spain says.

"I'll be fine! I wanna be a big girl!" you say standing straight. Spain laughs under his breath and moves aside meaning, 'go ahead'.

You walk past Spain and knock gently on Romano's door. No one answers so you open the door and look in.

Romano is laying on his bed. You aren't sure if he's awake, so you walk into his room even though Spain says 'don't'.

You tip-toe over to Romano and look at him. His eyes are closed. He turns and you stand up straight from your crouching position. Romano rests a hand on his head and opens his mouth. He yawns and you know he's awake. You quickly (and quietly) tip-toe back out to Spain.

"Well?" Spain asks. You gently close the door.

"Welp, he's waking up," you reply. Spain gives you a concerned look. "No, he was waking up when I was leaving. I am like 96 percent sure, he didn't see me."

"No, but I can hear you, idiot," a voice says. You turn around and look at a tired Romano. His hair is tangled with sleep and he is wearing red boxers and a white tee shirt. He is rubbing his eyes.

You smile and hug him. "'Morning bubby," you say.

"Why are you so fucking cheerful in the morning, idiot? You're just as bad as the tomato bastard!"

"Love you, too, bubby," you say smiling.

Sometimes, you're glad that you know Romano is only kidding when he calls you an idiot. Or you'd be upset.

If you were in the real world, you'd actually take it to heart because everyone called you idiot or stupid or retard ever since your dad died. But it wasn't your fault _your_ mom was a crack head when he died. It wasn't _your_ fault your sister was stripper up until last year. It wasn't _your_ fault your brother committed suicide when your dad died. It wasn't your fault, but they still called you those names and it hurt a lot.

No one was nice to you. You meant _nothing_ to your friends. You were_ nothing_ to your sister or she'd still live with mom and you. You were _nothing_ to your mom or she wouldn't have had you taken away when she was on crack. You meant _nothing_ to your brother, the only person who understood you, or he wouldn't have committed suicide. You meant _nothing_ to your dad or he would've listened to you when you said come home when you did. The day he died.

You let go of Romano and excuse yourself trying to hid the sadness in your voice. You walk into your room and close the door.

"What'd you do, tomato bastard?" you hear Romano ask.

"I don't believe I did anything. I think she is thinking about her family..." the rest gets quiet so you can't hear anymore.

* * *

You hear Romano call you around noon. You haven't left your room since this morning. You've been too engrossed in thinking to eat.

You open your door and see Romano waiting out it. "Hmm?"

"Are you hungry? Tomato bastard made lunch, idiot."

"Sure." You are still in pajamas. You really haven't moved to put clothes on either. You walk out of your room. Romano leads you to the kitchen.

You both take a seat at the table and Spain gives you your plate. He sits across from you and eats slowly. He looks at you. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it back.

Romano clears his throat. You look at him.

"Idiot, we need to ask you something," he says.

"Okay."

"And you have to answer," Spain adds.

"Alright."

"Will you tell us about you?" Spain asks looking at his food.

You think. _So, they _are_ curious about me. I guess they have to find out sometime_. You sigh. "Well, what do you want to know?" you ask.

"Everything will be fine, idiot," Romano says.

"Well, I got a sister and a mom. I had a brother and a dad."

"What happened to your brother and dad?" Spain asks.

You take a shaky breath. "Dad died i-in France and my b-brother committed suicide."

"How'd your dad die?"

"He was sh-shot by a man in a ski mask."

"Do you know why your brother committed suicide?"

"Dad died. I knew it wasn't right. I knew something bad was going to happen, but he didn't listen. No one seems to listen, though. Not mom, not sis, not my friends. No one."

"What about your sister, what does she do?"

You want to leave and not talk about it. Your sister put you through Hell.

When you don't answer, Spain asks again.

"Sh-she left me and mom. When dad died. When brother died. Dad's death ruined our family. Ha. He even said he was going to celebrate my test score when he got back. He lied. He's nothing but a liar. But I guess that doesn't answer your question, does it?" You clench your fists. "My sister? If you could call her that. Yeah, she was a stripper. Always bringing her 'clients' home with her. Always losing herself to men she hardly even knew. She claims she was 'making money' but I know better." You glare into your food.

"What about your mom, what does she-"

"Crack head," you sing. "Nothing but a crack head. She's better now but when dad died, ha there he is again. But when dad died, she did crack and I was taken away only to be given back to her. Jeez." You shake your head.

"So do you love your family?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I mean sis may be gone- and I miss her so much- but she still has a place in my heart. I miss brother and dad dearly and often wish that that day was just a dream and I can wake up when I want, but you can't always get what you want, can you? Mom, she is trying to make me happy and I know it. I love her so much for that." You smile your lovely seven-year-old smile.

"That everything you wanna know?" you ask. Spain nods his head and you sense Romano doing the same. You finish eating and lock yourself in your room the rest of the day.

* * *

**I was thinking...**

**America: Help us now...**

**H- hey, now! S- stop being mean to me!**

**America: Stop being mean to me, then I will.**

**No. ANY way! I was thinking when you get older, wouldn't it be awkward to ask your MALE guardians about more feminine things (i.e. your first bra... O.e). I mean, think about it. "Hey, Spain? Since I'm getting older, can you go bra shopping with me?" I honestly think that would be a little -_a lot_- awkward, wouldn't it? And just think of his reaction. Jeez. Am I the only one who thinks about that? ANY way, before I get any more awkward, review, follow, favorite. Ciao!**

**P.S; OMGummybears! OMGummybears! I'm tickled pink by you guys! You guys have made me have 1000+ readers on this story. I love your guys' support. Honestly. How can I ever repay you?**


	11. Day 6: With Romano and Spain

DAY 6 with Romano and Spain

You don't wake up to Felony. No, you wake up on your own. You immediately wonder where Felony is. You sit up and look around. Felony isn't anywhere in your room. You begin to worry a little.

"Felony," you call quietly. "Felony. Where are you?" You walk out of your room as Romano comes out of his. "Good morning, have you seen Felony?"

"No," Romano says tiredly. "I haven't seen her, idiot."

"Can you keep an eye out for her?" Worry is all that is in your voice.

Romano agrees and you thank him. You both walk to the kitchen where Spain is eating quietly.

You ask him about Felony and he answers like Romano. You begin worrying.

"Darn it! Are you sure?" you ask. Spain nods. "Where could she be?"

"We'll look for her once you're finished eating, okay, little tomato?" Spain asks sensing your worry.

You nod. "Alright." You sit down at the table and get yourself a tomato and egg omelet. You can't stay still. You fidget with your fingers, and when you're not, you swing your feet back and forth.

You feel as if you couldn't finish any slower. But when you do finish, Spain helps you look around the house for Felony.

When you don't find her, you feel tears sting your eyes. You sit on the couch in the living room as Spain tries to cheer you up.

You can't help but feel like you are a bad owner. She ran away from her last one because how they treated her. _Did she run away because we are bad owners? I tried to be a good owner, but I guess it depends on how she thinks._

"I'm going to be in my room, bruder," you say standing up. Just as you start walking to your room, Romano walks out of his room with a cat in his hands. A brown cat. A familiar brown cat. "Felony!" you call grabbing the her from Romano.

"Where'd you find her?" you ask petting the purring Felony.

"The cat was under my bed, idiot! I thought you looked everywhere, tomato bastard!" Romano answers glaring at the Spaniard.

"You don't like me in your room, Roma. So I didn't go in there," Spain explains.

"Fuck, tomato bastard. The cat moved and scared the shit outta me!" Romano complains.

"Please don't fight, bubby?" you ask. "I don't like fighting."

He looks at you and his face softens. "Fine, idiot."

"What do you want to do? I mean I _am_ going to change sitters in a few days," you say changing the subject.

"Oh right. I completely forgot," Spain mutters. "What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go out? I've been inside and done all that I can here," you suggest.

Spain smiles. "Si- I mean sure. How about we, three, can have tomorrow for just that."

You smile. "Best way to spend your last day with someone!" you say bubbly.

Nothing else happens the rest of the day and you told yourself to keep a closer eye on Felony. You do, but then fall asleep listening to the play list of covers. You wake up at 1:24 AM and make a sandwich, your usual routine. Then you fall back asleep in the living room with Felony laying on your legs.

* * *

**Short chapter? Yes. Pointless chapter? Maybe. Well, I am super sorry for the long wait for the update. I had no inspiration to write this chapter and I have this HUGE writer's block right now. :/  
**

**I would love it if you would be generous enough to give me some ideas. It doesn't matter if they are for Spain and Romano's time with you or any other countries' time. I'd gladly take them (and thank you, of course!). Review, follow, favorite. Ciao, my Gummy Bears!  
(Yes, instead of readers, fan, or what ever, I'll now call you guys my Gummy Bears.)  
**

**PS; I just found out recently that 'bruder' is German for 'brother'... I'm slow, aren't I?**


	12. Day 7: With Romano and Spain

DAY 7 with Romano and Spain D:

When you wake up, you see Spain set a blanket on you. He smiles and says good morning.

You nod and cover up going into a small human ball. You watch the TV. A show in Spanish is on and you look at it confused. You yawn and see Romano take a seat in another chair by the couch where Spain is sitting.

You sneeze. "Excuse me. I'm sorry," you say.

Romano looks at you now knowing you're awake. "Idiot. Get ready, we'll leave soon."

"Right." You stand up and walk to your room closing the door.

You avoid any red clothes and get dressed in a yellow tee shirt and Jean pants. You grab your MP3 Player and pet Felony on the head.

"As much as I'd love to bring you, Fel, I can't. So be good, okay?" She meows agreeing. "I'll set a can of food out for ya if you get hungry." She meows again.

There is knocking on your door. "Ready, -your_name-?"

You pet Felony again, put your MP3 Player in your pocket, and open the door. "Ready Freddie!" you say. "Hang on really quick." You go to the kitchen and grab the last can of _Friskies_ and open it. You put some in Felony's food bowl. You walk back to your room and grab the red jacket Romano got you. You put it on and smile at Spain.

Even though you hate red, you still wear the jacket because Romano gave it to you.

* * *

The first place they take you is to a restaurant for brunch. It is Spain's choice, next. He takes you to Alhambra Palace. Then it is Romano's choice. Sagrada Familia. Then you guys eat dinner. By now it is 5:48 PM. Then it is your choice. After a while of thinking, you decide to go to Aqueduct of Segovia. **(1)**

By the time you get done, it is 7:00 PM. The temperature has dropped to a chilling 52°. Your teeth keep chattering as you all walk to Spain's red Seat Ibiza. **(2)**

As you get in the back seat, you warm up a little. You buckle up as Spain gets in the driver seat and Romano gets in the passenger seat. You lay your head against the door tired from walking around all afternoon.

"I had fun. Did you, -your_name-?" Spain asks looking back at you. You nod.

"Thank *yawn* you, Spain and Roma. I had a lot of fun," you say wiping your eyes from the tears that had formed when you yawned. "Best way to spend your last day with someone." You half smile exhausted.

You sense Romano smiling as you see Spain turn back around and start his car.

You close your eyes and yawn again. Soon, you fall asleep.

* * *

**1: I really don't know what those places are. I just looked up Spain's tourist attractions and those three came up. Don't hate me!  
2: Not really that cold compared to where I live. Like right now, it's like 44 outside. But anyway, it's Spain so it's warmer there. And low 50s is the average temperature in winter.**

**Hello, gummy bears. I am going to do some free advirtizing, now!**

**My sister and I are currently co-writing a story similar to this. By that, I mean, she has used the idea of getting 'Baby sat' by different people. If you would like to read it, here is the link: ****_www . fanfiction , net / s / 9284197 / 1 / Babysitting_**** (Take out the spaces)**

**So, that is why I haven't been updating as often as I used to. Sorry about that. I'll try to fix that. Meaning the only time I have to write is when my sister is asleep and I'm in bed. So if my writing gets worse than it already is, that is why. Welp, till next time, gummy bears! Piax.**


	13. From Roma and Spain to France

When you wake up, Romano is next to you. Then you remember what happened.

_You gently knock on Romano's door. He opens it and sees you standing with a blanket._

_"What, idiot?" he asks. He is grumpy because it _is_ 12:07 AM._

_"Can I sleep in your room, bubby?" you ask rubbing your eyes._

_Romano blushes and lets you in. You begin setting up a little bed on the floor next to the bed._

_"Idiot, you're going to get sick sleeping on the floor. Get up here," Romano says laying on his bed. He makes some room for you._

_You leave the blanket on the floor and climb in bed next to Romano. You fall asleep rather quick._

You sigh as you try to get up and not wake Romano up.

You walk out of his room with a blanket draped on your shoulders.

_I need to do something for those two. I owe them a lot._ You come up with the perfect solution. _I can cook breakfast for them!_ You smile as you head to the kitchen. _What to make, what to make. Aha! I can make eggs with tomatoes. Perfect!_

You go to the refrigerator and pull out three eggs and a tomato. You let the skillet heat up before you crack the eggs. Once the eggs are cooked, you take them off the skillet and put them onto three plates. You chop up tomato and set it in a fancy position around the egg.

You look at the plate and it seems as if to be missing something. Bacon. **(1)** You set the bacon in the skillet and it sizzles.

"Good morning, -your_name-." You turn around and see a tired Spaniard.

"Good morning, big bruder Spain," you say hugging him. "I made you and bubby breakfast."

Spain smiles. "Really?" You nod as you remember your bacon.

You quickly grab a plate and put bacon on it. Grease squirts back at you and hits your cheek. You gasp in pain and finish putting bacon on plates.

Once you set the last plate on the table, you hold your cheek. Spain looks at you.

"Did you hurt your cheek?" he asks moving your hand. You nod. "Well, let me fix it. I'll be right back." You nod and he leaves the kitchen.

When Spain comes back, he has Band-Aids in his hands. He walks to you and puts a Band-Aid on your cheek. You smile at him. **(2)**

"Thank you!" you say hugging him. Romano walks into the kitchen. "Good morning, bubby!"

"Mhm."

"I made you and bruder breakfast. Want it?"

"Mhm," Romano says sitting at the table in front of a plate. You sit next to him and Spain sits next to you. You watch as they take their first bite. Spain looks at his foodm then at you.

"Do you like it?" you ask. Spain looks at you for a second.

Then he smiles. "I love it. I could eat it all day," he says. You smile.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, es repugnante?" Romano asks.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos," Spain answers.

"Sí. No me gusta verla tan triste."

"Aww! Usted tiene que cuidar de ella!"

"N-No! Yo no! Yo sólo ... Es solo mi .. Simplemente no me gusta ver su malestar. Eso es todo," Romano says blushing deeply. Spain laughs.

"Claro, Roma. Lo que usted diga," Spain says rolling his eyes.

You look confused at Spain and Romano. "I was just telling Roma how _wonderful_ your eggs are. And I know he likes it, but he won't admit it," Spain says.

"Really?" Spain nods. You smile.

* * *

You have everything of yours packed into a bag. You sigh as you sling it over your shoulder. You grab Felony amd head to Spain's car.

Spain told you that you are going to France. _"We will be there by six today,"_ he said. You sigh as you look at the time. It is 9:08 AM.

Romano said that all of the eight countries who are going to be there are the ones who are going to baby-sit you.

* * *

Nine hours and forty-five minutes later, you get out of the car and walk into the conference room. So far, only England, France, Germany, and Italy are there. Felony jumps out of your hands and runs over to Italy. You laugh as the other countries stand.

You walk over to Italy and sit next to him. He is sitting on the floor petting Felony.

"What's-a her name again?" Italy asks picking her up.

"Felony," you answer. "Her old owners named her that and I liked it and kept it."

"Ahaha. Okay. Hiya Felony, how are you doing?" Italy asks squeezing her paws. Felony purrs.

"Meow. (I like him. He is nice.)"

"He _is_ nicem Felony. She says she like you," you say. Italy's face brightens up. You feel eyes watching you. You turn around. America has walked into the conference room.

"Dude! What'd you do to your face?" America asks looking at your cheek. You frown.

"Wanker, why would you s-" England begins.

"I'd tell you, but your stupidity won't be able to comprehend what I'm saying," you say. You hear France laugh. You look at him. Romano is beside him smiling.

America looks at you hurt. You smile apologetically. Japan walks in the conference room. He senses the mood and walks over to Germany and sits down.

The meeting can now start. Everyone takes a seat at the table including you. You reach into your bag and pull out paper and coloerd pencils.

On and off you listen to what America rambles about. He talks about something that will never happen. For example, the zombie apocalypse.

"So, since they can't swim, we build a moat around the biggest building. In the world," he says.

You stop coloring and look at him confused. "But what if you can't get everyone into that big building in time?" you ask.

"Well-"

"And what if zombies _can_ swim?"

Everyone looks at America curious as to what he is going to say. "Well, we could put sharks into the moat. And we _could_ always sacrifice some lives." Everyone looks at you for a comeback.

"The sharks might work. _Might._ But if you sacrifice some lives, we might as well give the zombies some guns, too."

"Well, we could just blow up anybody that we think might not make it."

"BUT, what if the zombies feed off the dead and get more powerful? Powerful enough to swim across the moat and beat up the sharks."

"Then we could use Americanly awesome bombs and blow them up!" America says smiling.

"What if they are bomb resistant?"

"T- then we could shoot them?" America is running out of idea. "And if that doesn't work, we could make this giant burger and-"

"What if they get flying abilities from the grease?"

America falls to his knees looking defeated. "I give up! Everything I say, you counter it!"

* * *

After the incident with America, the meeting is over. Meaning, you _have_ to go to a house you really don't want to go to.

"Promise me you will be good, -your_name-?" Spain asks checking if you have everything.

"I primise, bruder Spain," you say holding out your pinky. Spain smiles and latches on. "It's not going to be the last time you'll see me, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you because I know you'd be fine. I'm worried about France-"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" you protest.

Spain laughs. "Let me finish, tomato." you nod. "I'm worried about France and what he'd do to you."

You sigh. "I promise I'll be fine. No need to worry." You hug him.

"Idiot," Romano says. You walk over to him. "If _any_thing goes wrong while you're at his house, call us."

"I will. Idiot," you say smiling. Romano smiles and gives you a hug. You don't give him the hug. No, he gives it to you.

At first it throws you off, then you wrap your arms around him. You two hug for 30 more seconds before France pulls you away saying 'It's time to go.'

You give one last look back at Spain and Romano before you head to France's blue Peugeot 406 Coupe.

* * *

**1: Bacon is good with everything.  
2: A Band-Aid might not help too well in this situation, but I wanted a little cute moment with you and Spain.**

**America is kinda OOC in the last part, sorry about that.**

**OMGummybears, guys. So sorry for the long wait for the chapter! Gah, now I'm mad at myself for leaving ya hanging! I might never forgive myself now. T~T**

**Anywho, I have this new idea for a story. I'm not sure if I should write it yet considering I'm having troubles writing two stories at once. It is going to be a Hetalia/Hunger Games crossover. I'll plan on useing Nyo!Hetalia (hardly any... Maybe two or three) but they will have the same... everything except genderbent. Should I write it or not?**

**Then I was talking to my friend and I asked her what I should do about it. She asked me what a cross over was, so I told her 'It's where you combine two different things (for example: One Direction and Hunger Games) and write a story about it.' Then she and I agreed to co-write a story like that. Randomness, am I right?**

**Gah, so many things to write about, not enough time!**

**Review, follow favorite. Well, ciao, gummy bears!**


	14. Day 1: With France

DAY 1 with France

"Alors, que voulez-vous faire?" France asks.

"English, please?" you ask climbing out of France's car.

"What do you want to do, ma dame?" France says opening his door to his house. He motions for you to walk inside. You do and Felony follows.

You look amazed as you look around. Everything looks big and expensive.

"I don't care. What do you wanna do?" you ask trying to be nice. "Oh by the way," you reach into your bag and pull out your MP3 Player, "Do not, under any circumstances, touch this. Got it? I wouldn't let Spain and bubby touch it, and I don't want you either."

"D'accord, je comprends. Que diriez-vous que je vous montre là?" he says. You look at him confused. "Alright, I understand. How about I show you around, no?" he asks in English.

"Sure. Why not?" France leads you into a big room.

"Zis is the living room."

* * *

"And zis is your room," France says opening a door at the end of the hall.

You look in the room and your mouth can't stay closed. _It's like my room in the real world,_ you think. _Just littler._

"Do you like it, chéri?" France asks looking at your face.

You close your mouth and say, "Whatever. Now go, I wanna be alone." You push him out of your room and close the door.

"Dinner shall be done soon, chéri," you hear him say.

You ignore him and scroll through your music. You go to another cover song.

"I don't mind spending every day, Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, She will be loved." You smile as you think of him. _It's sad he's gone. Jeez, I miss you. Why'd you have to go?_

You sigh as you feel tears prick your eyes. _To think, I'm with a country I hate. I wonder what dad would think._ Felony rubs against your leg and you pet her.

"Meow. (What's wrong, owner?)" Felony asks.

"Just miss some people," you say wiping away the tears. Felony nods understandingly.

* * *

After an hour of covers, there is knocking on your door. You stand up and open it.

"Chéri, dinner iz ready," France says looking at you.

"Alright, Francy Pants," you say. You follow France into the kitchen.

There is a lot of food there. There is some kind of salad, **(1)** bread, and... A wine bottle. You look at France to see if he's seriously going to serve you wine with your dinner.

France sees your worry and laughs. "Don't worry, chéri. You 'ave water," he says. He walks you over to a chair and pulls it out gesturing you sit in it.

You be nice and sit. France smiles and serves your plate.

"First, chéri, we will be having salade niçoise. And for dessert, we will be having vanilla crème brûlée." You feel your mouth water.

"D-did you make them yourself?" you asked surprised. France nods and smiles. "I-it looks good." A light blush spreads on your cheeks.

The rest of dinner is quiet. Then, you lock yourself in your room again.

After about 30 minutes, you walk back out and find France's room. You knock lightly on his door.

You hear shuffling and the door opens. France is there wearing a robe. Just a robe.

You blush wildly. "D-do you have any colored p-pencils and paper?" you ask not looking at him.

"Honhonhon, oui je le fais, je vais les chercher," he says. You look at him. "Yes, I do. Let me go get them."

You nod and France walks past you. He comes back a minute later with a box of colored pencils and a little stack of blank paper.

"'Ere you go, chéri," he says giving you the paper and box. You nod and walk away into the living room.

You think about what to draw. You decide a rainbow with your family and you under it.

You smile. You miss your family. You sigh and walk to your room leaving your picture in the living room.

You lay next to Felony as she is in the middle of your bed. You pat her head. She wakes up and looks at you. She hisses.

You sigh and soon fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up to your stomach growling. _It seems as if this is an every night thing,_ you think standing up. You get up trying not to wake up Felony.

As you try to find the kitchen, you try to be quiet. Once you get into the kitchen, you realize France is still up. He is sitting at the table looking at his laptop. Still in a robe, but at least he has pants on.

"What are you doing up, chéri?" he asks looking at you. He closes his laptop.

"I'm hungry," you reply. You yawn rubbing your eyes.

"Let me make you somezing, chéri," France says standing. "Oh, by ze way, I have a meeting tomorrow with some of ze other countries. Would you want me to wake you up so you can go, too?" You nod.

"Sure," you say. "And that sounds good. If you don't mind, I'll just take a sandwich."

France smiles as he makes you your sandwich.

_Something isn't right about him,_ you think. _I guess I'll just see tomorrow._ You catch yourself staring at France. You quickly look away, a light blush on your cheeks.

He gives you your sandwich and you eat it as France goes back to his lap top. His hand runs over something plugged into the lap top and moves it out of your sight. He looks at you as you take another bite.

You catch him looking at you and smile unknowingly. You finish your sandwich and excuse yourself back to your room. The time says 11:54 PM. You climb back into bed and wait until the sleep hits you.

* * *

**1: Don't hurt me if I am wrong on the French's traditional serving of meals.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait! I had this chapter ready to upload and then the internet quit working at my house for about two days. Sorry! Anyways, I just wanted to say something. I'll try my hardest to make everyone have their accents, but no promises, okay? Kay. Well, ideas? You know what to do. Review, favorite, follow. Ciao!**

**PS; Random story! Yesterday, I got thrown down the stairs. (It hurt, by the way. A lot, I might add.) Any who, this is how it went: my sister was carrying me up the stairs, (now that I think about it, that was a really retarded move on my part) and when she got to the top, she let go of me planning I go to the floor. Well, I go down the stairs rolling like how Wesley did in ****_The Princess Bride_****. (Good movie, I'd recommend it.) I was even /smart/ enough to yell 'As you wish!' while going down. I felt like a superhero going down but once I hit the hard floor, pain was all I saw/heard/felt. I even did a flip when I went down! I got really light-headed and almost blacked out. Almost. So, all in all, I cannot leave my room without having someone help me walk. I hurt! T~T**


	15. Day 2: With France

DAY 2 with France

"Wake up, chéri," France says shaking you lightly. You moan.

"Okay, so?" you ask coldly.

"Hurry, or we'd be late for the meeting."

Oh right. You sigh and sit up almost head- butting France. "Leave, I wanna get dressed," you say standing. You look at France. He is wearing black slacks and a red long sleeved dress shirt.

He nods and leaves. "Breakfast should be done by the time you're done," you hear him say as he closes your door. You lock it and walk to your closet.

You look at all the dresses of many colors and sizes. _Nuh uh. I am not going to wear a dress. No, never._ You move some of the dresses and see some nicer black pants. You smile as you find a black tank top to match.

You put on the clothes and look at yourself in the mirror. Missing something. And, no, bacon isn't what your missing. **(1)** You look around for some accessories. You find a red scarf and, though you dread it, let it hang from your neck. You smile as you pull your hair into a loose pony tail. You find some dress shoes and walk out your door.

"Francy? How come everything I have is dress clothes?" you ask taking a seat at the table as France sets your plate in front of you.

"Becauze, chéri, you need to stay well groomed," he says. _Okaay? Since when was I a dog?_ You smile at your side comment.

Once you both are done with your breakfast, you grab your MP3 Player off the table, and head to France's car. France said he was hosting the G8 conference so you wouldn't have to travel too far.

"Once we get there, you'll need to stay with Prussia until the meeting is over," France says. "But if you need anything, just come in. I'm sure Germany wouldn't mind if it were you." You nod and soon, you make it to the G8 building.

When you and France walk in, everyone who is there looks at you. So far, only America, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Russia, and Canada -_who?_- are there.

You smile as you walk over to Canada. **(2)**

"Hiya," you say smiling.

"Y- you see me?" he whispers. This just happens to be his normal voice. You nod and smile a little bigger. Canada smiles a little.

"Why're you here by yourself? Won't you get lonely?" you ask sitting next to him.

"I'm used to it," he says smiling. You frown.

"Aren't you Merica's brother? Shouldn't he pay attention to you?" you ask a little sad.

"Like I said, I'm used to it. And besides, he comes over and plays some new video games, now and then." _Aww, poor Canada._ You smile.

"Well, I would like to change that, sometime." Canada smiles. You look towards the door as the last country walks in. The meeting can now start. Canada tells you bye and stands up. He walks into the conference room and the door closes leaving you alone with Prussia.

All he talks about is how unawesome it is to be there and you give up listening to him. You put in your ear buddies.

You search for that one song. Gone. You look through all your music. You didn't have this music here before. Who is Françoiz Breut? Prussia told you she is a French singer. All the artists are French. You groan and excuse yourself hurrying to France.

* * *

"Francy Pants!" you yell walking into the G8 conference room. Anger is placed on your face. Dried up tears are there, also.

"How could you!" You stomp over to him. He stands and backs away from you. "More important: why?" You are fuming.

"Whatever it is, can't you two settle it another time?" England asks.

You ignore him walking over to France. He is against a wall now.

"You knew what it meant to me! You knew how I felt! But you still did it anyway! You owe me!"

"Not trying to pry, dude, but what'd he do?" America asks. You smile and turn around.

"Tell 'em, Francy Pants. Tell 'em what you did." You cross your arms and glare at the ground.

"Ichngdhrmsic," France mumbled.

"Can't hear you!" you sing clenching and unclenching you fists.

"I- I changed her music."

"That's it?" America asks.

"Where's my Queen? My Beatles? My MCR? Where'd you put it?" you ask still fuming.

"I- I deleted it."

"Do you know how long it took me to get that music?" you glare at him.

"I'm sure we courd get it back, -your_name-," Japan says.

"Not my favorite song. You can never get it back." You feel tears sting your eyes.

"What do you mean, -your_name-," Italy asks.

"My dad. He made me a play list. Just for me." You smile. Then it fades. "Now I can't! He's gone! That song was the last thing I have to remember him by! And you deleted it!"

"-your_name-, I didn't know," France says.

"Take this. I have no use for it anymore," you say tossing your MP3 Player on the floor. It breaks. You walk out of the room.

You quietly hope that someone follows you. "France could just die in a hole," you mutter.

"That's not nice," a voice says scaring you. You turn around and see England. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy, Iggy." You begin to walk away. England grabs your arm and hugs you. You feel tears sting your eyes once again.

"Let it out, -your_name-." So, you do. You cry into his chest, clearly getting his vest wet.

* * *

_What should I do to him? Since he did change my music, maybe I could... Nah, it needs to affect him like it did me. How about... No, nothing_ that _bad. Aha! That's it! _

You smile as you walk angrily to France's car. The meeting is finally over after a tense hour.

"Dude, Iggs. Am I glad that I'm not riding home with those two," you hear America say as he walks out of the building.

"Well, that frog deserves what's coming to him. And it's England, wanker," England replies.

America nods walking to his Chevorlet Camaro. "You're right Iggs," he calls looking at England as he walks to his car. "See ya, dude!" America sits in his car and starts it.

England waves and does the same. Both drive off.

After 10 minutes, France finally comes into the car oddly quiet. "Have you thought of 'ow I'm going to owe you back?" he asks not looking at you.

You cross your arms and glare out the window. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did," you say through clenched teeth.

France sighs. "What do I 'ave to do?" he asks.

You laugh and France looks at you curiously. "_I_ have to cut your hair."

France sighs. "Alright," he says knowing he can't do anything about it. You sit looking out the window as France starts to drive to the house.

* * *

France sits in a chair in the bathroom. You walk to him with scissors in your hands. You grab a piece of his hair ready to cut it as the phone rings. You sigh.

"I'll answer it," you say walking to the phone. You pick it up. "Hello? House of France."

"Can I speak to France? Tell him it's America."

"Oh, hi, Merica. I don't think he's here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Tell him I need him to call before the night's over," America says. "And what are you gonna do to France, dude?"

"Well, something many has thought of but never had enough guts to do," you say. America is quiet obviously thinking. You sigh. "I'm cutting his hair."

"No way, dude. Really?" he asks shocked.

You nod. "Yep. Well, I gotta go, Merica. Bye."

"Take a picture and send it to me. Bye." You hang up and walk back into the bathroom.

"Ready, Francy?" France nods. You walk over to him and once again grab a chunk of his hair. You cut it off and show it to France. He winces as you drop it to the ground. You grab another piece and do the same.

Sooner or later, you finish his hair. You run a hand through his hair fixing a few hairs. You smile as you look at France's _short_ hair.

"Can I see your phone, Francy?" you ask.

"N- no. You can't take a picture," he protests.

"B- but, pwease?" you ask using your fake tears. France melts and gives you the phone.

You smile, take a picture of France and send it to America. What he does after, is unknown to you.

America replies: Haha. That's too funny. I showed Iggs and he can't believe you actually did that.

Well, believe it cuz it happened. you send back. America stops answering you so you excuse yourself and lock yourself in your room until dinner.

After a tense dinner, you lock yourself in your room once again and fall asleep with Felony in your lap.

* * *

When you wake up again, it's about 11:00 PM. France is on the phone with who you assume is America. You stand up carrying Felony with you as you walk to the kitchen.

France sees you and smiles. "Yes... That would be best... Right... I'll see you tomorrow... Okay Amérique. Bye," France says hanging up. "Would you like something to eat, chéri?" France asks looking at you.

You glare at him but nod anyway. He makes you a sandwich. _Does he not know I'm still mad at him? I hope he knows I will never forgive him for what he did._

You sigh as you feel France staring at you. You look at him. "Do you need something?" you ask coldly.

France is taken aback by this. "N- no. I was just thinking." You finish your sandwich and excuse yourself. You walk to your room once again with Felony in your arms. She ate when you did. And she usually does. You lay down next to Felony and watch as she falls asleep making you follow shortly after.

* * *

**1: Just had to say that.  
2: Sorry if I sometimes use Mattie or Matthew instead of Canada. It's a habit of mine.**

**Not really my favorite chapter so far, but oh well, I guess. And yes. It ****_IS_**** Canada in the G8 conference. Not China. I know because I literally watched Hetalia before writing this chapter. Remember when Sealand was pretending to be Canada and Iggy yelled at him? Yeah, even Italy was starting to wonder about that. And remember when they felt like they were being watched? (That was when Canada first appeared in the series! XD)**

**With that being said, there's a whole list of things to tell ya.**

**1.) Russia, Canada, and Prussia aren't really a main character YET. They might be later on.**

**2.) I am planning on writing a sequel to this and you will be 15 (In Hetalia).**

**3.) I really do love all your guys' support and nice reviews. It makes me feel like a good writer when I see those in my email. (I bet that sounds really cheesy, right?) But cereal, it means a lot. Especially being the 13 y/o writer I am. Here's a cookie for your nice reviews. *Hands you your favorite kind of cookie.***

**Thanks, Gummy Bears. Love ya! (Okay, who says 'Love ya' to stranger they will never meet? More or less.) Ciao, guys**


	16. Day 3: With France

DAY 3 with France

When you woke up, you were in a bad mood. First, Felony wouldn't stop messing with your toes. Next, France's presence just annoyed you. Then, you found out you have a tooth ache. Finally, you _had_ to wait at the dentist office for about two hours because Dr. Dude just _had_ to have lunch first.

Let's just say, today isn't your day. Right now, you are sitting on the couch glaring at the floor.

A hand gently touches your shoulders making you jump a little. You look up at France. He smiles and takes his hand away sensing you don't like him touching you.

"Yes?" you ask.

"Amérique iz coming over later, -your_name-," he says not making eye contact with you. You nod.

"Okay. Do you know why he is coming?" France shakes his head.

"No. He just wanted to come over."

"Okay." As soon as you say that, there is a knock on the door. France goes to open it revealing America.

"Dude! Your hair!" America says loudly touching France's hair. France, embarrassed, covers his hair.

You laugh and America sees you. He walks inside and sits next to you on the couch.

"So, how's your day been, -your_name-?" he asks.

You shrug. "Eh. It's been better." America frowns clearly upset about your day.

"Well, be glad that a hero, like me, is here to save your day from being any worse!" America says smiling down at you.

"Kay, Mr. Hero. What are we gonna do?"

"I would suggest cutting France's hair, but you already did that." You smile. "How about we..."

"Can we draw?" you ask. America looks at you and smiles again.

"Sure. I will draw an Americanly awesome mind-blowingly cool American flag," he says sitting on the floor grabbing the colored pencils and paper. You follow him to the floor. He hands you a paper and grabs himself one. He grabs red, white, and blue colored pencils.

You think of what to draw. You should draw a flag, too. But aren't sure which to draw. _I guess I could always draw one of my own._

You want it to be the same colors as America's but not like his. You draw red crescent moon with a half circle beside it. Then you draw four white rectangles beside the moon. You draw a big rectangle under everything. You color the rest of the paper blue. **(1)**

You look at America's picture. He has drawn the American flag minus the stars which he is adding now.

When he is done, he looks up at you. He smiles and shows you his flag.

"Isn't it the most Americanly mind-blowingly awesome flag you've ever seen?" he asks.

"Not compared to mine," you say holding up your flag. America's face looks puzzled. "Is something wrong?" You look at the picture.

"What country is that?" he asks.

You frown. "My country. If I were ever a country, this is what my flag would look like."

"And what would the name of your country be, dude?"

"Probably something easy to remember. And not something easy to forget." America nods thinking it over.

"You should name it something hero like. Like Superland. Or Batland. Something around there."

"Superland? Batland?" you ask trying not to laugh.

"What? Those are Americanly awesome names!" You laugh.

"Sure. Whatever you say," you say rolling your eyes. Just then, France walks back into the room saying it's dinner. You and America stand and walk to the dining room where there are many plates of food set out.

France prepares yours and America's plates and gives them to their owner. You all eat in silent. Once in a while, America would suggest another country name and you would laugh at how it is totally random.

After dinner, it is about 8:30 PM. America says he has to go in order to get home before 9:30. So, he leaves, and you begin to walk to your bedroom when France stops you.

"Yes?" you ask a little annoyed.

"You seem to have fun around Amérique. Should I have him over more often?" he asks.

You hesitate before answering. "I don't care. If you think I need him around more, than do what you want. Now, can I go back to my room before Felony starts messing it up?" you ask. France nods. You leave to your room and find out you were too late.

Felony has thrown your pillows onto the floor, has pulled out some of your underwear from their drawer, and has trashed your room trying to find a way out.

_Remind me to never leave Felony in my room with the door closed,_ you think. You smile and look at the kitty who is now resting on your bed after her tantrum. You put the things back to where it belongs and lay next to Felony. You look for your MP3 Player.

_Oh, right. France messed it up and now it's broken_. You frown as you surpass a yawn. _I can't sleep. Who knows what else France would do?_ You sigh and sit up again.

As the night goes on, you hear France walk by your room and walk into his, closing the door after. You try to keep your eyes open, but fail.

IN DREAMLAND: **(A.N/ Just so you know, I actually had this dream last night. So, it's all a true dream. I just fixed it up to fit the story. *i.e. the characters.* ****Might not be suitable for younger readers. Contains blood d:****)**

You are riding a roller coaster. There is a man who is beside you. He looks at you and you smile as it's Iggy. He looks different, though. You look in front of you. The other countries are there looking at you. With cold black eyes. You start to worry at what's wrong with them. The ride begins to move. You look behind you and the roller coaster begins to break apart falling to the ground thousands of feet below.

You watch as the ride gets faster and faster. You begin to panic thinking it's the end. Once you think the ride is done, it begins again.

You pass this other man many times. It looks as if he's trying to jump onto the ride. You pass him again and he jumps on. At first you are shocked to see it's your dad. Then scared as he looses footing and falls onto the track. He lays there unmoving. You begin to panic even more as you near him again. He is still unmoving and you run him over. His blood goes everywhere. You run him over many times.

Then the dream melts and you are in a restaurant. You look around and see the countries there, again. You smile as you see the last part was all fake. Then the unexpected happens.

You see your dad actually pull off his head and give it to the waitress. You begin to scream.

* * *

You sit up in alarm and look around. You feel around your bed and realize it was all just a dream. You sigh and lay back down. You stomach growls and you look at the time. 4:57 AM. You want to get up, but you are afraid that the dream was real and it will start all over again.

* * *

**1: A.N/ Since I do a horrible job at describing things, here is the link of what I'm talking about: sphotos- b. xx . fbcdn hphotos-ash4 / 480431_345842305515658_1491381159_n . jpg *Drawn by me. No hate, please?***

**I have had a writing spree this week, if you couldn't tell. I mean, two chapters in two days? Score! And as you can possibly tell, you are being nicer to America. To all of you America fans, I hope you're happy with me now! I'll probably keep this up for a while, too, so enjoy it while it lasts. (And I'm also one of those huge America fans.)**

**FACTS ABOUT ME! So as stated above, America is in my favorites, right? Well, here is the top five (In no order, too. Just listed them as I went.) Canada, America, Romano, Iggy (England), Veneziano.  
And from now on, when I speak, I have promised to start calling Romano Italy and Italy Veniziano because technically they both are Italy and only Veneziano is called Italy and I think it's kinda unfair. **

**So, yeah, *a lot more rambling later* Review, follow, favorite. Ciao!**


	17. Day 4: With France

Day 4 With France

In the next room, you hear France wake up. The time now is 9:54 AM. You are exhausted. You hear your door open and see France look in. He smiles as he sees you sitting on your bed.

You glare at him. His smile doesn't fade any.

"Do you need something?" you ask when he looks at you for a while.

Now his smile fades. "No, it's just nice seeing you awake," he says. Then you feel embarrassed about your hair (bed head). You run your fingers through your hair.

France laughs. "I'm going to make breakfast, chéri." You nod and he leaves.

_So, how many hours did I sleep last night? So, I fell asleep after France and France fell asleep around eleven. I woke up around five, so I had about six hours of sleep. Jeez, I'm tired._

* * *

Around 11:00, the phone rings and France says it's for you. "Hello?" you ask into it.

"Idiot, when were you going to tell us what the French bastard did?" Romano almost yells into the phone.

"Roma, I'm sure she was going to tell us, but hadn't got the chance. Now, please stop yelling?" Spain asks. You hear Romano breathe in.

"I was going to tell you. But now you don't need to worry, I got him back," you say smiling.

The other end goes quiet. "Hello? Spain, Romano, are you there?"

"What do you mean you 'got him back'?" Spain asks.

"Just what I said. But if you mean what I did to get him back, then I cut his hair," you say. Romano bursts out laughing. You frown. "Is something wrong?"

"N- no, tomato. It's just we're glad someone finally cut his hair, whether it be a seven year old or not," Spain says trying to contain his laughs. He is failing, though.

"So, is that all you needed?" you ask.

"Si- I mean yes, tomato. We'll see you Sunday!" Spain says. You hear Romano say bye before you hang up.

You sigh as Felony rubs against your foot. You smile picking her up. You walk to your room and lay down yawning. Sooner or later, you begin to fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up with a start. The time is 6:43 PM. You have been sleeping most of the day. You yawn, stand up, and stretch. When you walk out of your room, you notice an odd fragrance. You follow the smell to the kitchen. France is cooking something in a skillet.

"What you cooking?" you ask.

"Only the best for a Frenchman," he replies looking at you. You nod clueless.

"Alright," you say. You sit at the table and lay your head down. You yawn again. You stay like that until France gives you some food to eat. You eat quietly and finish. You then go back to your room and once again, fall asleep trying to stay awake.

You wake up hours later, eat a sandwich, and go back to bed in a chair in the living room.

* * *

**How can anyone sleep all day? Even if I had something to knock me out with, I still wouldn't be able to sleep all day. c.c ANY who, just so you know, even if I might not have it down, you are still getting school work to do every day. Um, sorry for the short chapter. Really. The next chapter won't be as short. Promise. And sorry if Spain and Roma are OOC. I think you know what to do now. So, ciao!**

**Random Fact(?) Thing: So, last night, I was watching this one show and it was really (and I mean _really_) awesome. It tells you all of these facts about your sight and how your brain works. It's really cool, but it made me somewhat confused. I suggest watching it. It's called ****_Brain Games_**** on the National Geographic Channel. It's on Monday's at 9PM. :)**

**PS; Happy birthday, IGGY! :3**

* * *

**OMGummy bears guys! I love everyone of you! I was reading over all of your reviews and I actually started to cry. Thank you for supporting me through all of this. I couldn't have done it without you.**


	18. Day 5: With France

DAY 5 with France

Something shakes you waking you up. You groan. "What do you want?" you ask with your eyes closed.

"Do you want to go sleep in your room, chéri?" France asks.

"Why, when I'm awake now?" France smiles. He sets a blanket on top of you and walks away.

You sigh and feel Felony climb under the blanket. She rubs against your legs before laying down and giving herself (and your hand) a bath. You gently sit up trying to not wake Felony up.

You stand and take the blanket from her and she hisses looking at you. You stick out your tongue walking away to the kitchen.

Once there, you see France looking around for something to make. You take a seat at the table and sigh.

France sets up the table and gives you your plate of breakfast.

You both eat in an awkward silence. Once you are done with your breakfast, you walk back out to the living room and pull out your paper and markers.

After drawing about four pictures, you get bored. You pet Felony as she was beside you when you were drawing.

"Hey, Francy? Sometime before I leave, can we go sight-seeing?" you ask. You look at France as he sits in a nearby chair.

He gives a thoughtful look before nodding. You nod looking at your blue marker.

"Okay. Saturday fine?" You look at him again. He nods. "Alright. Until then, any ideas on what we should do?" You try your best to be nice to France, but sometimes it's hard to do.

France senses you trying to be nice and smiles. "Well, you could tell me what you are drawing," he suggests.

"I am drawing a koala bear. See?" you say holding up your picture. You admit, your drawing skills have not been affected by the drop into Hetalia. So, you have to draw your worst to make it look like a seven year old drew it.

That meaning, your koala bear looks like a circle with a face and legs.

France smiles looking at your fail of a bear. "That's wonderful," he says.

You smile and hold back a laugh. "Thank you, Francy," you say.

France looks at his watch and mumbles something. He stands up and walks into the kitchen. You follow him, curious as to what he is doing.

He begins to pull out several pots and pans. It hits you that it is lunch time.

"Oh! Can I help?" you ask standing on your toe tips to see the top of the counter.

"Onhonhonhon. Sure, chéri," he laughs. You roll your eyes.

"What first?"

"I'll chop these and you can put them in the pan," France says getting a knife to chop carrots.

"Okay, Francy Pants," you say as France begins to chop the food.

He gives you the chopped food and you drop it into the boiling water. Some of the hot water splashes up and hits France's hand making him drop the knife. It hits the floor. France sighs and picks it up. He puts it in the sink and grabs another one.

He begins to slice tomatoes. As he works on the second tomato, you steal a slice from the first tomato eating it. You put the rest into the pot making sure no water splashes up again.

You look at France as he starts chopping cucumber. You put the second tomato into the water and soon enough, there are onions, cheese, and lettuce, in the pot, also.

"Now what?" you ask.

"Go to the pantry and grab what you think we will need, too," he says stirring the mixture. You nod and open the pantry looking in it.

_ Hmmm, croutons, of course. Maybe peanut butter, too? Oh, and raisins and maybe frosting, too. I think we could work with this- whatever it is._

You grab everything and set all the condiments on the counter. France looks at all you have and laughs.

"We, won't need kidney beans, chéri," France says setting it back into the pantry.

_Ahh, so that was what that unknown food was_. You nod.

"We could make cake with the peanut butter and frosting," France says setting chocolate cake mix next to the said condiments.

"Okay!" you mumble.

As France begins to get the salad onto plates, you begin to make the cake batter.

After many failed attempts, you crack two eggs and put them into the batter. Then you add a shaky cup of water and peanut butter and stir it making a mess as you go. By the time you are done stirring, you have cake batter on your cheeks, nose, and hands. Plus, the extra that fell down your shirt.

France laughs at how you look. You smile.

You hear a camera click. You look around as you don't see a camera in sight. You frown then remember how Japan always takes picture of countries when they least expect it.

_ It could also be Tony taking the picture, too. He is an alien and might need it to do whatever things aliens do with human pictures._

France takes the batter and helps you put it into another pan. He then puts it in the oven that has heated up to 350°.

Forty- five minutes later, the cake is done. France lets you put the chocolate frosting on the cake.

When you are done, France pipes more peanut butter onto the cake in a fancy design.

"Now, you need to sign the cake," he says showing you how to pipe it. You nod and put your name on it next to France's.

France sets a slice of cake on the plates. He, then, says lunch time.

You begin to eat quietly until France says something in French.

"C'est dégoûtant. Peut être pire que l'Angleterre," he says looking at the cake after taking a bite out of it.

"Like it?" you ask. France looks at you hesitantly as if thinking about what to say.

France smiles. "Oui. Delicious," he says smiling. "In fact, it's too good to even eat." He sets his fork down and smiles again.

"That's exactly what Spain and bubby said when I made them breakfast!" you say bubbly.

France's smile falls some. "Really? So they had your cooking, too? And they didn't tell me about 'ow... wonderful your cooking is?"

You shrug. "I guess not. Maybe they wanted everyone to have their own experience with it."

France nods. "Right. That is exactly what they wanted." He looks off for a minute and looks back at you. "Are you done eating, chéri?"

You nod. "For now, anyway," you say pushing your empty plate towards the center of the table. You stand up looking at France for permission to leave. He nods slightly and you walk back to your room.

_ If France didn't mess with my MP3 Player, I think I might like him. Might._

You smile and lay on your bed careful not to lay on the clothes on it.

You start to dose off.

* * *

When you wake up, it is dinner time. You walk out of your room and go to the kitchen. There, you find France preparing dinner.

You walk beside him and look at what he's doing. He looks as if to be chopping some kind of meat. You look up at France and see him looking at you.

You smile and he does, too.

"Dinner should be done soon," he says. You nod and take a seat at the table.

Felony climbs onto your lap and you pet her. She purrs.

Thirty minutes later, France serves you dinner.

"So, chéri what would you like to see?" France asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I have always wanted to see the Eiffel tower..." you say trailing off smiling.

France laughs. "Oui, oui. We should go there, first. Then, we could go to Gorge du Verdon," he says.

You nod not too sure as to what that place is.

"It's a good place to go to, chéri. I promise you'll like it," he says before he takes a bite of his food.

Sooner or later, you finish dinner and walk to your room.

You want to sleep, but you know you can't. One, you had too much sleep already. And two, you aren't sure if France will be a turd and mess with something else.

So, you stay up most of the night before you fall asleep.

* * *

**Hello, my gummy bears. Here's chapter...18, already? Niceness. Welp, review, follow, favorite. Till next time, piax, guys.**

**Guest Reveiws: (From earlier chapter too! (I'm really bad about replying to guests, just so you know.))  
**

******Chapter 2 Guest Review:**

**_Electra_: Hmm, I've never really heard of that story before. But now that I've looked at it, they ****_are_**** similar. I can see why you would think that. I promise, this one ****_probably _****won't be the same by the end. Unless he/she can get into my brain and see what I'm thinking. o.o I''ll look after both to make sure I don't unknowingly copy something and get people mad at me for copyright. And alright, if you wouldn't want me to, I'll won't. :) Just depends if anyone wants me to or not.**

**Chapter 10 Guest Reviews:**

**_ Magooy_: Thank you about that. I'm glad you think it's epic! ^.^ **

**Chapter 11 Guest**** Reviews:**

**_HetaliaWarrior_: I will most definitely use your idea! How couldn't I think of that? That's really cool. And I assumed I meant the character and you validated that, so thanks!  
**

**Chapter 17 Guest Reviews:**

**_awesomex_: Yes, yes. Roma laughed. Completely unlike him. :) Thanks for reading!**

**_tomatogirl_: Hello. Glad you like the story. And I'm glad it's more awesome than you know who. (I'm being smart about this!) Once again, glad you like it!**


	19. Day 6: With France

Day 6 with France

When you wake up to Felony meowing, you are tired. You sigh annoyed and walk into the kitchen where France is making breakfast.

"Good morning," France says looking at you.

"Mhm," you say coldly.

France shifts uncomfortably and sets a plate of eggs on the table before you.

You begin eating staying oddly quiet.

"So, did you sleep well?" France asks.

"For the most part, I guess," you say after swallowing the food you had in your mouth.

"That's good, chéri," France says sitting across the table from you.

"Always is," you mutter before taking another bite of your breakfast. You yawn into your elbow.

The rest of breakfast is quiet but you both don't try to make conversation, either.

After breakfast, you decide to draw again. You draw a rainbow, a unicorn, a dog, Felony, and Mrs. Vampire-Bug Queen.

"What are you drawing, chéri?" France asks looking over your shoulder.

"Right now? I'm drawing my flag again," you say showing him the picture.

France smiles. "Do you plan on being a nation like the rest of us?" he asks, curiosity in his voice.

"Someday," you mumble, "I wanna be as big as you and everyone else."

France smiles again impressed by your answer. "And if you keep your mind set on it, you just might be able to."

You look at him amazed. "Really? Like really really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"I dunno. Oh! Maybe I could be this big country like... you even," you smile.

France smiles for a third time completely happy.

* * *

"Francy! Look! I'm an air plane!" you say circling around him around lunch time.

France chuckles watching you in amusement. "I see that, chéri. Where are you flying to?"

"Maybe... I could go to... I dunno. Where should I go?" you ask. You stop being an air plane and give a thoughtful look.

"Anywhere you want," is his reply.

"You're no help," you mutter under your breath. "Maybe I could go to Canada."

France smiles... again. Like why is he so smiley today? "Maybe you could," he says. "So, what would you like for lunch?"

You give a quizzical look. "Whatever you want, I guess."

France chuckles. "Alright." He walks into the kitchen and begins to make lunch.

* * *

"Tell me what you think, chéri," France says setting two plates in front of you.

It is a feast fit for a king- local, mainly organic ingredients, cooked simply to perfection. The something simply looks as good as it smells: on one plate a pheasant, jointed and sautéed to golden perfection in its own juices, sits on a bed of onions and garlic. On another plate, onions, glistening with olive oil, simmering alongside roughly chopped courgette, garlic and tomatoes, all picked that morning from the potager.

You can't help but 'Mmm' as you take a bite. "Really good," you say honestly.

France smiles. "Really? Thanks," he says taking a bite, too.

You both finish eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So, whachu wanna do?" you ask six hours later. France gives a thoughtful look.

"Why don't you go explore outside?" he suggests looking up from his book.

"That's a wonderful idea!" you say smiling.

"Okay. Stay in the yard and bundle up, chéri," France says.

"Okay! Let me get my coat," you say leaving the living room. You get Canada's old coat and walk back out to the living room again.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready," France says looking at you.

"I shall be waiting!" you call walking outside. Goosebumps instantly run down your arms through the coat.

"Brr. Why's it so cold?" you ask yourself walking around the front yard.

You see a butterfly inching on a leaf and you smile picking it up.

"Hello, little guy. Are you lost? What are you doing here in winter?" you ask looking at it crawl in your hand. "Do you want me to put you somewhere warmer?" -pause- "Okay! Come on, let's ask France for a butterfly cage," you say watching it crawl onto your nose. You look at it cross eyed, and you walk inside.

"Hey, Francy? I need a flutter by cage!" you call staying at the door still looking at the butterfly on your nose.

France walks into your vision and smiles as he sees the butterfly.

"I wanna keep this little guy warm," you say as it crawls back onto your hand.

"I don't have a flutter by cage but I do have a butterfly cage you could use," France says. "Stay here and I'll be right back." You nod completely interested in the butterfly.

It's white with black spots near the edges of the wings. There is a spot on each side with yellow and red. It is a plain butterfly but blends in very well in the snow. How you found it, you're not sure. **(1)**

France comes back a minute later with a cage. He gives it to you and you make the butterfly walk in it.

"I don't think he can fly," you mumble looking at him crawl around the cage. "I'll name you... Taylor."

"Why that?" France asks.

"I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl and Taylor can be either or," you say.

France nods. "Okay. We'll look later how to take care of him."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." You look at Taylor crawl around inside the cage.

"And dinner is done, too, chéri."

"Really? Oh cool," you say looking at France. You follow him into the kitchen and eat the prepared dinner.

* * *

After dinner, France announces it's bed time. You comply getting ready for bed. You climb into bed and stay awake a couple more hours.

* * *

When you wake again, it is 11. You walk into the kitchen and soon satisfy your empty stomach. You stay awake three more hours until you fall asleep again.

* * *

**1: It is an Apollo butterfly...**

**I'm so sorry or the long wait for the update, gummy bears! I've had so much to do this past week and I will try not to let it happen again! Hope this chapter makes up for it! (Sorry for the shortness but at one point, it was shorter. I added a lot more to it!) ****_And _**** I have been trying to finish up some of my other stories. Turns out I'm in the middle of writing eight fanfictions. ****_Eight_****. **

**If updates are slower, I'm so sorry! I really am. I feel like a bad person when I leave my gummy bears hanging for too long. **

**_Plus_****, I have this really bad sun burn and it hurts whenever I move too much. Once again, so sorry! Review, follow, favorite, please? n.n I'd also appreciate your ideas too! Doesn't matter what they are, I'll try to squeeze them in. Somewhere. Whelp, peace gummy bears! **


	20. Day 7: With France

Day 7 with France

When you wake up, you are exhausted. Felony wouldn't take the hint last night to stop biting your toes. Every hour, you woke up to throw her out only to have her come back in to start the process again.

You stand up and walk out to the living room. France is reading a book with reading glasses on.

"Morning," you say smiling faintly. "Whachu reading?" You sit next to him.

"The Bloody Murder Case," France replies turning a page. You look over his shoulder and read a passage.

_Johnny walked around in the humid dark unsure as to what was in it. He ran a hand along a wall as he felt the wet floor of blood under him. He stopped as he felt a bony hand land on his shoulder._

_He jumped forward and turned around expecting a hideous monster. But, instead he saw nothing. He brushed it aside thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He continued to walk feeling cold eyes watching him. Piercing through his skin and seeing his petrified soul._

"Looks interesting," you say. France nods book marking his page. He gives it to you. You read the back.

_Upon first arriving in Britain, detective, Johnny de Florence, has a new murder case. But, as he soon tells, it is more than your average murdering._

_Scotland Yard thinks that the killer must be immortal to be able to get away with as much murders there have been. Johnny disagrees._

_With the help of agent-detective, Julia Summerwind, can Johnny solve this case? Or will he loose his life while protecting his co- worker? Read The Bloody Murder Case to find out._

"Maybe when you're older, I'll let you read it," France says.

"Can't wait," you say beaming. "Hey, I'll get dressed so we can leave, okay?"

France nods. "Okay, chéri."

You leave to your room where you find a long sleeved navy blue shirt and black Jeans. You put on the red jacket Romano gave you and walk out holding Felony.

"Ready!" you say. France laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You do realize it is about 35° outside, right?" he asks trying to contain his laughs. "Don't you think you are under dressed, chéri?"

You look outside the window where some snow is gently falling to the ground.

"Do you have something I could wear instead?" you ask taking off Romano's jacket. You surpass a yawn.

"I believe I have a coat that Canada had worn when he was your age," France says standing up. "I'll be right back, chéri." And with that, he leaves.

You look at Taylor in his cage noting how he looks to be dead. You sigh upset.

France comes back moments later with a snow white coat. It looks awfully feminine to be a boy's jacket, though.

_Oh well, the more feminine, the better, I guess,_ you think putting it on.

You smile a bubbly smile. France gets a coat on, himself, and you both walk outside to France's car where you drive to the Eiffel tower.

You spend a lot of your time on the elevator quiet enjoying where you are at. When you get to the top, you see some ants crawling by your feet.

"Whoa, those look like ants down there," you say smiling pointing to the ants. France smiles and laughs under his breath.

"Here, chéri. Look at this," he says walking you closer to the railing. You get one look over the side and pale. It looks too much like when you're on a roller coaster, which you have been terribly afraid of since that nightmare.

You step back and bump into France. He smiles and it fades as he sees the terror in your eyes.

"Chéri, is everything, alright?" he asks pulling you further back from the edge where you can't seem to look away from.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asks. You really weren't one to be afraid of much in the real world, but you don't want to tell France about the nightmare, either. So, you nod slightly and France makes you look at him.

"I will not let anything happen to you, chéri. I promise," he says. You relax some and hold out your pinky.

"Pinky promise?" you ask. France smiles and latches onto your finger.

"Oui, I pinky promise," he says standing up again. You relax a little more and let France slowly take you to the railing. You close your eyes tightly as you feel railing under your hand.

"Come on, chéri. Open your eyes," France says. You do and see all over Paris. Your eyes light up and you feel yourself smiling.

You stop clutching France's coat, as that was what you were holding on to as you walked over to where you are, and put it on the railing with the other one.

Even though it is the middle of December, it still looks beautiful. There aren't as many tourists as you thought there would be, so there is a lot of street you can see.

You look to the left to a little park where some children, no more than five, are playing at.

You look to the right and see a painter painting a small older couple together in front of a small café where a lady with soft blond hair is serving a man with a red coat on.

You look straight ahead and see many couples either on dates or just enjoying each other's company walking together on the sidewalk.

"Wow..." you catch yourself saying. France looks at you and smiles.

"If you like it now, you should see it on a summer night," France says.

"Right..." you say, your eyes full of like while seeing Paris.

"If you look at the back, you can see La Seine, chéri," France says running a hand through his hair. You slowly walk over to the other side of the Eiffel tower and look at the water.

It is frozen now, but still takes your breath away.

"I-I don't know what to say, Francy," you say looking back at him. He smiles.

"How about 'It's gorgeous'?" a stranger says walking over to you two.

"Yeah. It is Francy," you agree looking at the man. He has blonde hair and lavender eyes. He is wearing a black coat, like France's, and navy blue Jeans.

"What are you doing out of school, little one?" he asks crouching to your height.

"I'm home schooled," you say. "I got out of school a while ago."

The man looks back and forth between you and France as if contemplating whether to believe you or not. You all are silent in an awkward silence.

"How about we see Gorge du Verdon now, chéri," France says.

"Sure, why not?" you say. You would do anything you can to leave such a high place like that. But you still loved the view.

You and France walk back to the elevator, go down, walk to the car, and drive to Gorge du Verdon.

When you get there, you can't help but look in awe. Currently the water is frozen so you can't ride a boat on it. But, you can walk near the water and see fish swimming around.

You spend about a few hours there until you leave for home. By the time you get home, it is dark out.

France makes a simple dinner and once you finish, you go to bed with Felony.

You wake up three hours later for a sandwich and try to stay awake the rest of the night still unsure if you should sleep while at France's.

* * *

**Hello, hello. Hoped you liked the last day with yours truly (cough France cough) Review, follow, favorite! (PS; I like your ideas too! And I'd like to thank applechan53 for givin' me that wonderful idea of a French talking to them!) Peace, gummy bears!  
**

**PS; Gummy bears, I love you all so much! I've gotten over 4,000 views on this story. (Or would it be readers? Not sure.) But cereal. Thanks a lot. :)**

**Another Random Story!: Hey, remember when I fell down the stairs and injured my foot? Well, life just has to make everything more difficult for me. Wednesday, at Youth Group at my church, we had to take tables down and put them away. Well, B (as I'm going to call her) said the boys need to do it 'cuz us girls are too cool and stuff. So, I see these boys struggling with a table and me, being the nice person I am, decides to help them. Yeah, no. Bad mistake. They dropped the 30 pound table on my toe. (Okay, the table wasn't 30 pounds but I say that to make myself feel better.) My toe. Yeah. They crushed it. It is the same foot I injured when I fell down the stairs. ._. Almost blacked out again. But since I'm such a fighter and kept tellin' myself 'Don't you dare pass out,' I didn't. Yay! Yeah, lost hearing in my right ear for about five minutes and all through out the time, my vision kept focusing and unfocusing. Luckily I have the bestest sister in the world who kept me awake while I was almost blacking out. Love ya sis! I owe ya sometime. Yeah, I told her about my vision and how it was going corrupt and she kept telling me to close my eyes. Yeah, like I'm going to close my eyes while I'm about to pass out. ._. So now, it's 2:24 in the morning when I'm writing this and I can't sleep because it hurts so much. I am about tempted to cut my foot off. :P :( Writing is the only way I can kinda not feel the pain. (It's not working too well.)**


	21. From France to England

When you wake up, you realize that you are going to England's house today.

As you eat a bowl of cereal, France keeps asking if you have everything packed. You keep saying yes and France always nods but asks again a few minutes later.

"Next time you ask, I'll bite your finger," you say glaring at him. His hair has grown a few centimeters since you cut it.

France laughs at your threat. "Alright, and we should get to Angleterre's in about three hours."

"Okay," you say.

"So whachu wanna do?" you ask after an hour of being in a car.

"Um, why don't you tell me about you?" France replies.

"Like...?"

"How was your family like?"

You tense. "What exactly would you wanna know?"

"Whatever you'd like me to know, I guess," he says glancing back at you, then at the road again.

"Well, um, they are... my family," you say laughing. "I have a sister and a mom. My brother and dad passed away a few years ago. Was it three already?"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"Kind of," you say. "But I'll still tell you!" _Be as clueless as a seven year old, -your_name-_, you tell yourself.

"Well," you begin. "My mommy said that three years ago my brother died because He was ready to have him. I asked mommy what she meant, she said that my brother hurt himself badly and bled a lot." You hope France understands what your trying to say.

"Then, daddy died because a man shot him. Mommy said my brother started to sleep up and down. Not how everyone else does," you go on. France is quiet for a few minutes.

"Would you like to know more? 'Cuz I've more to tell you!" you say.

"If you want me to know, yes," France says not looking at you.

"Okay. Then I need to tell you the whole story," you say serious now. France glances back at you shocked at your sudden mood change.

So, you tell France everything, just like you did with Spain and Romano. France listens to you not asking any questions or saying a thing.

After you're done, France still is quiet.

"And, like I said, I'm sorry to not like you as you might like," you say. Did you know your fingers are really interesting?

"No, no. I understand. It'll take some time to gain trust back from the French," France says. You nod. "On top of that, I did something to make you mad at me more." He is referring to your MP3 Player.

"Yeah." The rest of the car ride is silent, for you both are lost in your thoughts.

France gets to the meeting place in two and a half hours.

Like last time, Italy comes to you looking to pet Felony. You let him and he squeaks in delight.

The last country to arrive, again, is Japan. The meeting can begin, now.

As the meeting starts, you feel your eyes get heavier and heavier. You have your feet on your chair and your head down in your arms on the table.

"I think-a she's asleep, Germany," you hear Italy say.

"Then just leave her be, Italy," Germany answers. Those are the last things you hear before you _do_ fall asleep.

"Hey, -your_name-. Time to wake up, dear," a soft voice says. You groan and rub your eyes. It takes a minute before everything comes into focus. England is in front of you. You nod as you climb into England's arms. You rest your head on his shoulder. One arm is around his neck to hold yourself up.

You look beyond his shoulder and see a few countries still packing to leave.

England carries you to his Ascari KZ1. He sets you in the backseat and buckles you up. You soon fall back asleep leaning against the door.

* * *

**Once again, I'd like to thank applechan53 for the wonderful idea about how France should be told about 'your' dad. Thanks, girly (assuming you're a girl). If anyone has any more, I'll be willing to write them down, just so ya know! I was wondering, where are you from, anyway? You don't have to be specific, just name the country you're from. I wanna see where my gummy bears are from. If you want me to, I'll say where I'm from too! (The U.S. of A.) Review, follow, and favorite please? ... Thanks! Piax, gummy bears!  
**

**PS; I was bored the other day and decided if I'm doing a chapter equals a day, then I'll have about 53 chapters. It just depends if I have extras in there or not... Cool, right? *Listens to computer for a reply* Whelp, I need a life... ._. Love ya~! With that being said, I was thinking and this will more than likely be a trilogy. I'll call it the Just Hetalia Trilogy because I plan on having the titles each say _Just _ Hetalia._ So, whachu think?  
**

**PPS; Just to make this easier on myself, I am going to assume when your birthday is, what country you're from, and a few other things, mm'kay? ... Don't hate me! T-T I need to assume because it goes with the story, so it's kinda a win/win situation. I think? ^^"  
**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**CHAPTER 18:  
_Electra_****: I'm all open for hugs! Yes, yes. I admit I have too. And will do! I'll try my hardest. 'France is the country of love, not rape.' I completely agree with that. When I think of France around a younger child, I see him more of a softy.  
You're not being harsh! I like reviews whether they be criticism or not. I feel as if I connect with the reader more when they tell me what to watch and not. :)  
Yes, it does seem like that now that I look back onto it. You see, I have a hard time filling in time spaces. I have tried to change that in the past two chapters. And it's okay with your long review! As stated above I love any review. It can even be just 'Good'. I'd still love it. :) Love ya, too! :)**

**CHAPTER 20:  
_Electra_****: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I took some into consideration (as you might tell) and I'd like to thank you for that! So, thanks. d:**

* * *

**Okay! One more important thing! I have written down the next few chapters already on my phone. But, then I lost my phone. I only managed to find this chapter through the ruins called my computer. I will not be able to post any new chapter until I find it. And don't say call it because it was dead when I lost it. T-T I have been looking for it nonstop since I lost it on Saturday and still no luck. Sorry if this upsets you! And you're awesomer than Prussia if you read this long author's note. :)**


	22. Day 1: With England

Day 1 with England

"Dear, come on, let's go inside," England says shaking you slightly. You open your eyes and nod. You unbuckle and climb into England's arms again. You rest your head against his shoulder.

"If it's too much to ask, why are you so tired, dear?" England asks opening his door.

"Not at all," you say yawning. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." You look up from his shoulder and look at his house.

It, also, looks expensive. Everything looks as if when you touch it, it could break.

There is a picture of a little kid with blonde hair and blue eyes hanging on a wall.

England sees that you are looking at it and smiles.

"Is that Merica?" you ask pointing at the picture.

"Yes," England says sighing. "He was so good back then." You nod completely understanding from watching Hetalia.

"Most are," you say. _Wait, I'm only seven. Remember that!_ "I mean, from what I've been told."

England sighs again. "Yes. Would you like some dinner, dear?"

Your stomach growls in reply. You laugh. "Sure, Iggy."

"England, twit," he corrects.

"Yeah, yeah. Iggy, England. Tomato, to-mah-to."

England carries you into the kitchen and sets you down on a chair.

"What would you want, dear?"

"Surprise me, Iggy," you say smiling.

"England," he mutters. "I'll make spaghetti."

England wants to make it and not burn it.

While you were sleeping during the meeting, they were talking about you. For example, Spain and Romano brought up all of the things you told them about your family. And how you can't cook. Period.

Of course, some absolutely refuse to believe that you can't cook. Mainly England because you were being compared to him.

"So, tell me about yourself, dear," England says putting water into a pan.

"Like what?" you ask.

"What do you like and dislike?"

"Well, for starters, I really like the color -your favorite color-. Not sure why. It's just a pretty color. One thing I hate would be -least favorite food-. It's disgusting." You wince at the thought of the food. "What about you?"

"Hmm... I've liked the Harry Potter books but never got around to see the movies. I'm not too fond of the color orange, either," England says. "What do you usually do around Christmas?" He breaks noodles and drops them into the pan of boiling water.

"Me and mom-"

"My apologies for interrupting but, my mom and I," England says.

"My mom and I would usually set up a Christmas tree, bake cookies, and go Christmas shopping together."

"Interesting. I have yet to set up my Christmas tree, would you be kind enough to help?" he asks stirring the water noodles with a spoon.

You smile. "Indeed, Iggy."

"England, you twit," he says groaning. "Why do you and America insist on calling me that?"

"'Cuz, Iggy is easier to say."

England gives you a pointed look. "Hey, dear. Sit up, it is bad for you to be slouching like that."

"Right!" you say sitting up. You smile to your eyes. England can't resist smiling back.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me, dear?" England asks still looking at you.

You gasp and nod quickly. "T-the pan! It's on fire!"

England turns around and sees the burning pan. He grabs it an puts it in the sink where he then runs water on it. **(1)**

You swat the smoke away laughing, with the occasional cough. "Looks like we're eating out, Iggy!" you say.

"It appears so," he sighs wiping his hands on a hand towel. "I doubt any good restaurants are open this late, though."

"As long as we can't find one, that is," you say. Felony rubs against your leg. You look at her and smile. "Hey, Felony!"

"Meow. (I'm hungry.)"

You sigh. "You're always hungry," you say petting her.

"Can you tell Felony to not harm the fairies?" England asks looking at you and Felony.

"Ya hear that Fel? You eat them, you sleep outside. Iggy's fairies are our friends. Not enemies," you say trying to keep a serious face.

"Meow? (Fairies? Really?)" she asks.

"Don't you see them, Felony? One is on your back right now," you say reaching out to it.

"You see them, -your_name-?" he asks. Then he realizes which one you are going for. "Oh, if I were you, I'd leave Ginny be. She isn't really a people fairy."

You stop and look at her curiously. She is bigger than you would've thought. About half a foot tall, with brown long hair. She has pink eyes and is wearing a purple dress that goes to her knees. Her wings are beautiful, completed with sparkles.

"Wow," you mutter. "She's pretty. Hi, Ginny. I'm -your_name-. Nice to meet you." You hold out your hand.

Ginny looks at you for a minute before she shakes your hand giggling.

"Impressive," England mutters. "She hasn't ever warmed up to someone that fast before."

Ginny pulls on your hand and makes you stand up. She motions you to follow her. You look back at England and he nods.

Ginny leads you to a room. The door is closed and she is having troubles opening it. You open it for her and she giggles, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

You walk into the room and there are many fairies of every size in there. Some boys, some girls.

"Whoa," you say looking at everyone. A few girls giggle and pull on your hand while the rest leave the room.

A high voice calls your name. You look at a fairy who is small and shaded pink.

"Hello, I'm Periwinkle. Call me Perry, though," she giggles. You nod. "We are here to give you a make-over!"

"A-a make-over? No," you say.

Perry flies up to your face. "No. We will give you one," she says tapping your nose with her small hand.

"No dresses," you say.

"Yes, dresses. Whether you like it or not," Ginny says.

You sigh. "Fine," you mumble. Immediately after you say that, you are whisked to the closet where the fairies throw dresses all over the room.

"Mr. England needs to get you more dresses," Ginny mutters. "Finn, tell him that." A fairy with green hair and green eyes leaves the room nodding. **(2)**

While Ginny looks for a dress, Periwinkle begins putting make-up on you.

"Sit still, -your_name-," Perry commands.

"But I don't want make-up on- Ow! You poked my eye!" you say blinking.

"Stop moving and I wouldn't have," Perry says. You sigh as you feel Felony rub against your arm. You pet her concentrating on Perry's small hands working on your mouth.

"Your teeth are really straight, you know that?" You nod as you feel something pull our hair.

"Ow! What are you doing?" you ask looking as Finn plays with your hair.

"What does it look like? I'm getting your hair done," she giggles pulling your hair more.

"Can you be gentler?"

"I suppose," Finn says. "We should do this every day, Ginny!"

You look at Ginny who has a pile of dresses near the closet. She is still in the closet looking for the perfect dress.

"Huh? Oh sure. Ooo perfect!" Ginny comes back out with an orange dress. She looks at you and groans. "Grr. You could've told me that you had pink on the girl. Now I have to look for another dress."

"Sorry, Ginny," Perry says flying to the closet to assist Ginny. Finn pulls your hair again. You turn around and glare at her.

"I'm so sorry, -your_name-," Finn says kissing your forehead. You smile and nod.

"It's okay, Finn," you say smiling. Finn smiles and continues to play with your hair.

Ginny and Perry walk- more like fly- out of the closet with a baby pink dress. It has two little pockets on the front. There are white ribbons in a bow across the waist.

"Wow," you mutter standing up When you do, Finn complains about not being done. You wave her off toying with the dress.

Ginny and Perry start to take off your clothes. You blush and shove them away.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much," you say as red as a tomato. The trio nod and leave when you motion them out. You hear them giggle as you close the door.

You get dressed and look at yourself in the mirror. Everything on you looks like... well, you. Even your hair, which is braided into two pig-tails, looks wonderful. The make-up brings out your eyes but doesn't look as if it is there.

You admire your reflection for about 30 more seconds before the door opens revealing Finn, Ginny, and Perry.

When they see you, their mouths drop in admiration.

"My golly. I think we did it, girls," Finn says trying to close her gaping mouth.

"Yes. We surely did," Ginny agrees.

"We couldn't have done any better," Perry says. "Well, let's show Mr. England!"

The fairies agree, grab your hands, and leads you to where England and the other fairies are.

"Hey, Mr. England! Lookie at what we've done!" Ginny says giggling. England turns around and looks at you in amazement.

"You girls did this?" he asks, mouth gaping.

"Indeed, Mr. England! Do you like it?" Perry asks.

"You do look stunning, -your_name-," England says making you blush. "Yes, I do like it, girls. Wonderful job." England smiles.

"Now we do Mr. England!" a boy fairy says giggling.

"Take care of him, Access!" Finn says scolding him.

"I will, Finn!" Access says taking off with two more boy fairies.

"I hope Access, Dew, and Bobble take care of him," Ginny mumbles. "They are the more rambunctious ones of the boy fairies."

* * *

After about 45 minutes, England comes back out to you wearing a midnight black suit with a baby pink tie. His hair is slicked back.

You stand and blush as you look at him.

"Impressive," you say smiling. England smiles.

"Since we knew that Mr. England's cooking would end up burnt, Tulip, Topples, Clementine, and Rainy have made you some dinner," Ginny says. As if on cue, four fairies, two boys and two girls, fly up to you and England.

"You really shouldn't have, guys," England says smiling.

"It's the least we could do," Tulip says. Her green hair is in her golden eyes.

"After all, it's not like we get any visitors here at Mr. England's," Clementine says. His dusty hair is moving with each flutter of his wings.

You smile and look at England. He bows and you curtsy.

"I'd enjoy your presence with me at the dinner table, Ms. -your last name-," he says grabbing your hand. He kisses it gently making you blush. You smile and nod.

England walks you to the dining table and sits you in a chair.

Tulip, Rainy, Topples, and Clementine fly to the table each carrying a dish. They set it on the table giggling.

There is spaghetti, garlic bread, and vegetable salad. For drinks, you have a glass of chocolate milk while England has Earl Grey tea.

You smile in awe as Topples begins to serve you the salad. You take a closer look at him. He has snow white hair and teal eyes. He has an odd fashion sense. He is wearing a zebra print shirt with green stripped pants. On top of that, he has a blue scarf on.

He catches you looking at him and begins to pull on his wings. He has a look of worry on.

"I'm so sorry but it's just that I assumed you wanted that much salad and if you don't I can always put some back but if you wanted that much I can just leave it you know? Now I'm rambling great now you must think that I'm not any good for anything but rambling. Why must I ramble so much? I'm just going to stop talking because every time I do talk I ramble and I really hate rambling so I'm done talking now," Topples says still pulling his wings.

You look at him confused. Then you shrug letting him be. Tulip giggles making her green hair fall in her golden eyes. She has a tulip in her hair making it in a bun.

Tulip is wearing a baby pink top with a grass green skirt. She walks over to Topples. It seems as if she likes walking more than flying.

"SWTM, it is okay. I'm pretty sure she is just fine," she says patting Topples' back. "And your rambling makes you a lot better. It makes you you." Topples nods and begins to serve England's salad not saying a word.

"What does SWTM mean?" you ask.

"Snow White the Man. He gets called that because how much he looks like Snow White," Rainy says. She is the only fairy so far that doesn't have any wings. She walks to your plate and sets a slice of garlic bread on it. You smile as she walks to England's plate doing the same.

Clementine flies over to your plate and puts spaghetti on it.

He has dusty hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He catches your eyes and smiles. "Hey ma'am. I'm Clementine. Pleased to meet you," he says. You hear Ginny scoff.

"On a human girl? Are you _that_ desperate?" she asks bopping his nose over and over again. "Jerk. Just stick to one _fairy_."

"Leave me alone, Ginny. I can do what I want," Clementine says. "Where's Shade when you need him?"

"Gonna rely on Shade. Again?" Ginny asks.

"You know what? Take this!" Clementine scoops a spoonful of spaghetti and throws it at Ginny hitting her in the face making her fall to the table.

"Now he's done it," Finn mutters to Access. He nods.

Clementine and Ginny begin to throw food at each other.

England sighs. "And I thought we could go by without any fights this time," he mutters as he watches lettuce hit Clementine in the stomach.

The other fairies have sided against each other making the fight much bigger. England grabs your hand and leads you away from the mess into the room you were in when the fairies were giving you a make-over.

"If you couldn't tell, they really aren't fond of each other," England says sighing.

"Yeah," you say sighing too. You yawn.

"Oh, are you tired?" You nod. "Here, go to bed, dear," England says gesturing to the bed. "It is your room after all."

You nod and climb into the bed. You close your eyes as England sets a blanket on top of you.

"Good night, dear. Sweet dreams," he says. "I'm going to try to separate the fight if you'd need me."

You nod partially listening. You hear him leave the room and crack the door after him.

You soon fall asleep.

* * *

When you wake up, it is almost 11 o'clock. You stretch and stand up as your stomach growls.

You rub your eyes opening the bedroom door. You walk out and walk downstairs into the kitchen. England is working on something in a book.

_More than likely a spell book_, you think as England sees you. He smiles and stands as if knowing what to do.

"I'd assume you are hungry?" he asks. You nod a bit unsure as to how he knew that. He sees your confusion and smiles. "America used to be the same way," he explains.

You nod now understanding.

"Would a sandwich work fine?" You nod and take a seat at the table. England begins to make a sandwich.

When he has completed his sandwich making, he sets it in front of you taking a seat in his chair from earlier.

You eat quietly. Once done, you thank and tell England good night and head up to your room where you plop onto the bed. You fall asleep minutes later.

* * *

**1: Don't do this at home. It's not the safest thing.  
2: If you know who I'm talking about, cookies or you! (I'll give you a hint: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne)**

**Hey gummy bears. My sister was looking up information on home schooling for mom's friend because she is planning on home schooling her daughter. But, her family is against it. She asked for information because she wants to prove it's safer. (And it is) Any way, while she was looking up things, she came across something that said it's illegal to home school in Germany. Is this correct? If so, then that'll change my story some. But not much. Would you be a doll and tell me? If you do, thanks ahead of time. d: Whelp, review, follow, favorite (Don't forget to tell me your ideas!). Piax!**

**PS; I have not found my phone yet but I found that I had saved the next chapters onto a flash drive. That means, I now have those chapters and can continue updating! d: Yay for me~!**


	23. Day 2: With England

DAY 2 With England

You wake up to Felony, once again, biting your toes. You groan as you push her off the bed.

"Can't I sleep in for once?" you complain putting a pillow over your head.

"Meow. (No. You slept in enough. Wake up and feed me.)" Felony purrs biting your toes again.

You groan and throw the pillow at her making her fall off the edge of the bed.

"Let me sleep!" you say curling up into a small human ball.

Felony jumps onto the bed again and rubs on your face. "Meow. (No! Wake up, wake up, wake up, _wake_ _up_!)"

"Fine! I'm awake! See?" you hiss sitting up angrily. Felony meows satisfied. You sigh standing. You go to the closet to look for something to wear.

You pull out an green tank top and blue Jeans. You grab Romano's jacket and put it on over the tank top. You exit the room angrily with Felony hot on your trail.

When you get downstairs, you immediately smell something burning. You hesitantly walk to the kitchen where you find England cooking some sort of meal.

"Hi, Iggy," you say before yawning. "Good mornin'."

England turns around and smiles. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Other than being so rudely woken up," you glare at Felony, "pretty well."

"That's nice," England says turning to the pan of mixture. "Breakfast should be done here shortly."

"Okeydokey ," you say surpassing a yawn.

You rest your head on the table as two new fairies approach you.

The girl one has maple brown hair and baby brown eyes. She is wearing a dress made out of a maple leaf. Her wings have little maple leaf patterns on them. **(1)**

The boy fairy has grass green hair and forest green eyes. He is wearing brown Capris and a leaf green shirt.

"Good morning, good morning!" the girl fairy sings. "I'm Maple Leaf but you can call me Maple!"

"Hi, Maple. I'm -your_name-, but you can call me -your_name-," you say.

"This is Bush. He may look scary, but he's not!" Maple says. You nod smiling.

"Cool beans," you say. England turns back around glaring at the two new fairies.

"You two, how many times do I have to say 'Get out of the kitchen'?" England asks crossing his arms over his chest. "Next time I have to tell you, I'll concoct you into my next spell."

"Over five times, Mr. England. But we just don't want you to burn the kitchen again," Bush defends.

England blushes. "Th-that was only once and I forgot to take the plastic off the cheese. Is that so bad?" England counters.

"Yes, because you burned. Down. The. Kitchen," Bush says.

England huffs angrily and turns back to his now boiling mixture. He mutters how Bush will never be able to cook as well as him, anyway.

"Alright, Mr. Cook," you say sitting up. "Whachu making?"

"Not sure," England mutters. "But it will be good, I promise!"

"Maybe later we can bake Christmas cookies?" you offer.

"If the kitchen's not burned down by then!" Bush adds.

England slams the spoon he was using down and turns to Bush.

"Why you little twat! You wouldn't know fine cooking if it was thrown in your face!" England says clenching his fists.

You would take him seriously but you can't because of his pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron he is wearing. You smile.

"Here we go again," Maple says sighing. She sits on the table resting her head on her hand. A few fairies have flown to the kitchen to see what the fuss is about.

"At least I know how to cook and _not_ poison anyone!" Bush counters.

"Once again, that was a one time thing!" England yells back.

"Really. She was in the hospital for a week because of you!"

"Three days actually! Get it right, twat!"

"Three days in what? Mr. England time?"

"Get out of this kitchen this instant, Bush!" England says pointing to the door.

"And if I don't?"

"You leave me no choice, then." England walks up to Bush, grabbing his wings. England, then, walks him to the door and throws him out of the kitchen closing the door behind him.

He sighs. "I am truly sorry, dear. He can be a pain sometimes," England says walking to his unknown food.

"It's alright, Iggy," you say smiling.

"Please call me England," he says groaning.

"You're no fun," you pout. "So... About those cookies..."

"Ahh, yes. I'd be honored to have you help with those. As long as with the Christmas tree."

"Well, considering I brought it up, I'd love to," you say. "And I'd need to go Christmas shopping. Oh! And Santa's gonna be here tonight, too! Can you believe that?"

"No, I can't. The big question is: have you been good all year? I heard Santa only visits those who have been good all year long," England says smiling. He is happy seeing you get excited about having a fictional character come over late at night to deliver presents.

You give a thoughtful look. "It's been a very eventful year, but I have to say I think I've been a good girl all year long," you say smiling.

You really don't believe in Santa Claus, but you need to keep up the seven year old act.

England begins to serve you a plate of... whatever that is. He sets it in front of you. "Breakfast is served, dear."

You nod and look quizzical at whatever it is. You shrug and take a bite of it.

It has a different flavor from what you've had before. It takes like orange and- is that a strawberry? Looks like it. It looks as if there is chocolate and cinnamon and maybe some garlic, too? There might be some brown sugar and maple syrup, courtesy of Canada leaving some in the pantry. It looks like there is some kind of bread and maybe a sausage. Yep- oh and there's an egg right here, too! Is that what you think it is? Yep, it's lettuce and onions. The heat it has on your tongue makes you believe that there is hot sauce on it.

Okay, so while I have been ranting about what is in the concoction, you and England have been eating in utter silence. The only think heard is your forks tapping against the plates and the chewing, which has a nice crunch to it from the lettuce.

"What do you think, dear?" England asks after a few minutes of silence.

You look up at him. He is half smiling curious as to what you will say. You nod. "Pretty good, honestly," you say smiling. And truth be told, it actually wasn't that bad.

England sighs in relief and smiles fully. "Thank you. It really means a lot. I thought the same thing."

The rest of breakfast is comfortably quiet. When you're done, England gets out his Christmas tree and you both decorate it.

Every so often, you would comment about how old some of the ornaments look.

After that, you are taken to the store where you buy ten presents for ten special people. Even if some annoy you.

Finally, England takes you back home where you then start to make cookies. When you are done, you have flour in your hair, on you face and clothes, and everywhere on the counter.

The time now is about 9:30.

"How about we get you into the bath and you get to bed?" England says wiping his eyes of flour.

You nod. "Okay." England carries you upstairs to the your room in search for pajamas. He finally finds a pair and then leads you into the bathroom where he turns on the bathroom shower.

"I'd like to believe you can shower on your own?" he asks looking over his shoulder at you. Your face heats up thinking about having England give you a bath. You nod still red.

"Alright, then," he says drying off his hand. "If you'd need anything, just call for me. The shampoo is right there and here's a towel."

"Okay! Thanks, Iggy," you say watching him leave the bathroom. You shut the door behind him.

Once you get into the shower, you can't help but think about the real world.

_I am still rather curious as to why I'm here. How did I get here? Okay. So I was walking around a deserted alley in search for a cat, that cat being Felony. She was under the dumpster and I crawled under after her. Why did I? I like cats but I wouldn't have crawled under the dumpster. Maybe it was fate to come here? I dunno. Maybe... Maybe I'm supposed to stay here forever?_

_That's a scary thought. As much as I love Hetalia, and I love it a lot, I wouldn't want to live here _forever. _Maybe I have to complete a task, like in the movies? I could be called Agent -your_name-. But I wouldn't want people to know it's me so I'd be called Agent -Nickname-. That'll be so cool!_

_Maybe I need to earn some traits? Like understand things more? Man, why's this so confusing?_

After that, you get out of the shower. You put clothes on and walk out of the bathroom. You instantly go to England's room in search for said man. He isn't there so you go downstairs. He isn't there either. Then you hear commotion come from a door at the end of the hall. It sounds like someone is throwing things against a wall.

You slowly walk to the door. Just as you reach out to grab the door knob, the door opens, making you jump. England is revealed.

"Sorry about that, dear," he says running a hand through his hair. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"N-no," you say glancing at the open door. From what you can tell, there is a stair case leading down into what you assume to be a basement. The stairs look old and worn out. If you believe correct, that is England's magic room.

"Well, let's get you to bed," England says closing the door. He locks it back up and turns to you again. He smiles.

"Okay..." you say slowly before England picks you up. He walks you to your room and lays you on the bed.

"Get to bed, now. I'll see you in the morning," England says rubbing the top of your head. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Wait, Iggy?" you ask. He stops and looks at you.

"Yes, dear?"

"Is Santa really gonna come tonight? Or are you just saying that?"

England hesitates before answering. "I told him earlier that we were busy tomorrow so he's coming tomorrow."

"Ah, okay," you yawn. "Oh, and one more thing, Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you read me a story?" you ask closing your eyes.

You can practically hear England smiling. "Of course. What should I read?" He takes a seat at the edge of your bed.

"A book, probably," you say opening your eyes again. England smiles.

"I know _that_. But what book?"

"One you read to Merica, if that's fine with you," you suggest.

"Ah, of course." England reaches over to a little book shelf and grabs a book. "How about this one?" he mumbles. England opens to a page and begins to read.

"'Baby dear, good night, good night, Doggie lies in slumbers deep; Hush-a-bye, my treasure bright, Pussy, too, is fast asleep. Don't you wake them! If you do, Pups will bark, and Puss will mew. Go to sleep, and never fear, Father will call when morning's near.'" England turns the page.

"'"To bed! To bed!" Says Sleepy-head; "Tarry awhile," says Slow; "Put on the pan," Says Greedy Nan; "We'll sup before we go."'" You feel your eyes get heavier and heavier.

"'Hush baby, my doll, I pray you don't cry, And I'll give you some bread And some milk by and by; Or perhaps you like custard'," England reads. "'Or maybe a tart, Then to either you're welcome With all of my heart.'" That is all you hear before you fall into slumber.

* * *

**1: Reminds me of Canada. **

**Hello gummy bears~! The first nursery rhyme is called Baby Dear, Good Night. The next one is To Bed! To Bed! Says Sleepy Head. The last one is Hush My Baby Doll. Just if you were curious.  
**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update~! I've been behind so much this past week. (And I have the dreaded writer's block.) I hope you can forgive me! T-T**

**Ehehe... ^^" So... Even though I'm updating later than I'd like to, please review, follow, and favorite~! (And if you have ideas, I will take any~! I have a few waiting so don't think I forgot about them! But really. I, like, totally love your, like, ideas~! *fails at being Poland*) Till next time, gummy bears. Paix!**

**PS; Please say happy late birthday to J. Michael Tatum! He is 37 years old as of yesterday. Born on May 25, 1976. If you don't know who he is, he voice acts as France in the English dub. **


	24. Day 3: With England

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter other than the chapter itself.**

DAY 3 with England

You wake up to different voices talking. You sit in your bed listening to the different voices.

After a while, you stand up and get dressed in a pair of the clothes England has for you. You open your door and the voices get louder.

You walk down England's stairs and see Italy running after Felony. She hides behind your feet. Italy stops in front of you. He puts an arm around you and talks about how special today is.

He walks you into the living room.

Japan and Germany see the two of you and smile. America looks up from his burger. France looks at you but keeps his distance knowing your still mad at him. Spain and Romano stop arguing and look at you. England isn't in sight.

_What's the occasion?_ you wonder. Then it hits you. Christmas. You smile a little.

"Merry Christmas!" you say and everyone echoes. You feel a small blush on your cheeks. Everyone goes back to whatever they were doing.

You look at Italy who still has an arm around you. He looks at you. "I need your help." Italy agrees and you grab his hand.

You lead him upstairs to your room. You reach under your bed and pull out nine different sized presents. **(1)**

"I need help taking these down." Italy agrees and takes five. You take the other four and walk to the stairs. You look at your feet so you won't trip.

As soon as you walk into the living room, America takes yours and Italy's load and puts them under the already present filled tree.

England walks in from the kitchen with the Christmas cookies you had made the day before. You take two. One for you and one for a friend.

You walk over to America who is talking to Japan. "Merica?" you ask sweetly.

America looks at you. "Yes, -your_name-?"

"I got an extra cookie and I wanted to know if you wanted it."

America looks at you blankly. "I would love to have one, but I already have something," he says holding up his burger.

You look sad at him. Fake tears in your eyes.

America looks at you guilty. "F-fine." He takes the cookie from you. You smile, hug him, and walk away, saying thanks.

* * *

After 30 talkative minutes, you all gather in a circle on the floor near the Christmas tree. You sit next to Italy and Japan. So, going clockwise, it's you, Japan, England, America, France, Spain, Romano, Germany, and Italy.

You see Romano isn't happy sitting next to Germany. "Hey, bubby? I kinda wanna sit next to bruder and Germany. Would you mind switching seats?"

Romano looks at you to see if you are serious. Then he shrugs and you two switch seats.

"Who wants to go first?" Germany asks. Italy raises his hand. He stands up and gives you your present first. Then he gives every else theirs. You open yours and your face brightens up.

You carefully pull out seven wooden cars and set them in front of you. You look at Italy and thank him with a big smile on your face.

You look at Germany. He got a case of beer. _Hmm... Alright then._ Everyone thanks Italy and he smiles thinking he did a great job.

"I'll go next, dudes!" America says. America stands and hands out his colorfully wrapped gifts.

He gives you yours and you open it. Earrings and a matching necklace. You look up and smile. You set them next your cars.

You look to see what England got. He got a razor. He is reading a note. He looks up and glares at America. "No. I will not shave my eyebrows, twat," he says through clenched teeth. You laugh with a few others.

"Roma? Do you wanna go next, or should I?" Spain asks.

"I don't know, tomato lover," Romano spits. Spain smiles standing up and gives out his presents.

He gives you yours last. You look at him as he sits next to you. You feel him watching as you open it. Just what you've been needing. Crayons and Paper. You smile and hug Spain, thanking him.

You see what he got Romano. He got a new uniform. He smiles and mutters, "Tomato bastard you know me."

Next Romano gives you your gift. A tomate teddy bear. Next is Japan. He gets you some manga. You've read it in the real world but still love it. France got you a pink dress. Germany got you a Barbie doll. Finally, England gives you his present.

You open it. You 'Oooo' as you look at the beautiful purple dress. It just grazes your knees. It has gems bordering the bottom. The straps are made of lace. You hug England and thank him a thousand times.

Finally, it's your turn. You give everyone their gifts. They open them one at a time.

You got Italy a pasta maker. America got a fifty free dollar burgers from McDonald's coupon. Romano got a blanket with a tomato on it. Spain got a tomato plant. Germany got a bottle opener for those pesky beer bottles. Japan got a rice ball maker. France got a robe the colors of his flag. And England got the Harry Potter movies.

_He had said he liked the books but never really saw the movies_, you remind yourself as you watch him open it.

Everyone thanks you.

"Hey, look-a, everybody! There are-a still two presents under the tree," Italy says waving.

"Felony!" you call. She comes running to you. "Here ya go!" You give her her present. She toys the wrapping paper and finally she opens it revealing a cat bed.

"Meow! (Thank you, owner! I love it!)"

Just as you get your stuff rounded up ready to take upstairs, someone taps your shoulder. You turn around and see England.

"Yeah, Iggy?" you ask curiously.

"Here. I think this is for you." He hands you a small wrapped present. You look at it confused and take it from him. You sit at a nearby chair and everyone gathers around smiling.

You look at who it's from. _Everyone_ it says. You look up with a confused look. You look back down at it and begin to open it.

You stop just as you find out what it is. You feel tears run down your face as you cover your mouth.

You wipe away tears and continue to open it. The wrapping paper is off revealing your MP3 Player. Fixed up. Like new.

Everyone is quiet, waiting for your response. That sucks because you are speechless.

You sniffle and try to wipe away the waterfall from your eyes. "Thank you," you say after a few seconds. "I love it. Thank you." You can hear everyone sigh in relief.

"We found out we could get all your songs back. Even the ones from your father," Japan says.

"Really?" you ask looking up. He nods and you smile. You look down again.

"Yep! It was all France's idea~!" Italy adds. You stop smiling. You look up at France.

You can tell he's nervous at what you're going to say. You set down your MP3 Player and stand up. You walk to France. He stiffens ready to be yelled at by you.

You hug him. You hug him as you feel tears run down your cheeks. At first, it throws him off, but then his arms wrap around you making you cry harder.

You break the hug and wipe tears from your eyes. You gather your things in your arms. "I'll be back," you say.

You walk upstairs and set your gifts on the bed. You pull out your MP3 Player and look through your music. All of it is there. Every single bit of it. There is even new music from the other countries.

You go from hating France, to tolerating him.

* * *

When you go back downstairs, the beer and wine is out.

England looks as if to be drunk already. You smile as you walk to the living room and take a seat in a chair. America sits next to you looking bored. Then his face lightens up.

"Hey, -your_name-, I brought over _Rock Band 3_. Wanna play with me?" he asks.

You smile as you think of how wonderful you were in the real world. You nod and America says, "Kay, dude. I'll be right back!" He leaves and soon comes back with _Rock Band 3 Wii_ and two remotes and guitars.

He walks over to you and gives you a remotes and guitar. He, then, walks to the TV and puts the game into England's Wii. America got it for him insisting he _needed_ it.

"Now, you might want to start on easy, since you _are_ a beginner, dude," America says. "And you have to have hand-eye coordination."

You nod already knowing how the game works. "Can we play that one song by Queen? **(2)** I like that song," you say.

"You like Iggy's music?" America asks trying to skip the ads on the screen but failing. You nod.

"Mhm. But just Queen and the Beatles. And Coldplay. And One Direction. And others," you say entering the game with America.

"Okay, we'll do that song first. Remember, you need to hit the notes as they reach the bottom. You might want to start on easy, though," America says teaching you how to press the buttons and strum the guitar.

"I know," you say. America chooses _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and the hard difficulty. You choose the medium difficulty and America looks at you.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, dude?" he asks. You nod.

"Why not?" _It _is_ a step down from what I'm used to, though,_ you think as the song starts playing. You are bass and America is guitar.

The song plays and finishes and you got a good score. 98% and a 54 note streak. America got 92% and a 47 note streak.

America looks at you in shock. "Beginners luck," he scoffs. "And besides, I was on hard, so it was harder."

"Fine, then I'll move up," you say. "Now can we play _Misery Business_? **(3)** I wanna be guitar, though."

"Are you sure, dude?" America asks. You nod as you hear Spain behind you. America chooses _Misery Business_ and you both choose the difficulty hard.

Right away the song starts and you miss the first three notes. Finally, you get the hang of it and smile as you sing the chorus that is now playing.

By the end of the song, your fingers are hurting. Your final percentage is 95% with a 120 note streak. America has 94% and a 87 note streak. **(4)**

"Piece of cake," you say cracking your fingers. Spain pats your back congratulating you. "I saw _Low Rider_. Can we play it?" Romano and Italy sit next to you on the couch.

"What happens when I win, dude?" America asks studying you.

"Git, don't... make a bloody... bet with a... seven year old!" drunk England says.

"When _I_ win, you have to eat Iggy's scones for three days straight. If you win, I'll have to..."

"You have to..."America whispers the rest in your ear. You smile as America sits back in his chair.

Everyone looks at you waiting to hear what you'd have to do if you lose. You smile and look at England. A blush spreads on your face as he looks at you. You look away breathing in.

"Deal," you say holding out your hand. America shakes it. "Shouldn't be too hard." America laughs and sets the game to Pro-Face Off. **(5)**

"We shall do a random song, for fairness, dude," America says choosing 'Random song'. Both of you choose Hard. And the song plays.

You smile as you see the song. _The Beautiful People _by_ Marilyn Manson_. Both of you are guitars and the song begins.

You miss the first few notes putting America in the lead. You bite your bottom lip as you concentrate.

"What's -your_name- and America doing, Germany?" Italy asks.

"They are in a bet," Germany says. "If -your_name- wins, we aren't sure what she has to do. But if America wins-"

"Shhh!" you and America say.

"Trying to concentrate, dude," America adds. Germany stops talking leaving you two to concentrate again.

Your fingers freeze. "No! Work fingers!" You shake them and continue to play. A little better.

The song finally ends. Your fingers are in a knot. You look at the final score.

You: 92% with a 45 note streak.

America: 92% with a 36 note streak. _I-I won! I can't believe I won!_

"B-best two of three!" America demands.

"You're on!" you say smirking. "Only because I'm so nice and will give you a chance."

"No, give it your all, dude," he says choosing 'Random song' again.

Both of you are still hard. The song is _Low Rider_. You smile as you remember wanting to play this song.

The song begins and you feel a lot of pressure on you. You bite your lip again as you play. Everything is quiet. The song ends with you having 96% with 123 note streak. America has 98% and a 142 note streak. You wince as you feel defeated.

"One to one, Merica. Just watch. I'm gonna win," you say.

"In your dreams, dude. A hero, like me, always wins," America protests.

"Wanna bet?" you ask. "Just start the song."

For the final time, America chooses 'Random song'. You both choose hard and _Crazy Train_ by _Ozzy Osbourn_ plays. You miss the part at the beginning. You shake your head as you glance at America's screen.

"Gah, so many buttons to press not enough fingers," he complains. You smile catching up.

"Mental wounds not healing, life's a bitter shame, I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train, I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train," Ozzy sings.

The song finally ends with you having 94% with a 56 note streak. America has ...93% and a 45 note streak.

"Ha HA! I beat you! You get to eat Iggy's scones!" you say jumping up. America looks defeatedly at England who is 'bottom's up'ing a bottle of alcohol. You frown. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll still do my side of the bet," you offer.

America looks at you. "No, dude. I l-lost fair and square."

"What if I _wanna_ do it?" you ask. America smiles and looks down at his hands.

"Well, I can't say no, then, can I?" he asks. "I'd like to help you, is that fine?" You smile and nod.

"You're lucky I always have some in my car," he says. "I'll be back." He walks outside.

"So, chéri, what are you supposed to do?" France asks, voice slurred a little.

"Something that you'll soon fine out," you say a light blush on your cheeks. _Jeez, Iggy's gonna be so shocked as to why I'm doing this. Man._

America walks back into the house with a bag. He hands it to you. You sigh and look into the bag.

_It's now or never._ You walk over to England. He looks at you but his eyes keep darting away every now and again. _Man, he's so drunk._ The blush on your cheeks darkens.

"U-um Iggy? I was just w-wondering if you'd like to have what this is," you say holding the bag up.

England reaches for the bag but grabs your arm instead of it. You laugh and move his hand to the bag.

He takes it from you and opens it. "I-I will... N-never take this... Because that... bloody... American is... That bloody American is... up to no good!" England says stopping many times in the sentence.

"B-but, Iggy. Pwease?" you ask fake tears coming to your eyes. You make your shoulders shake for a more believable act.

"D-don't cry, umm... -a name similar to yours-." You don't stop. "F-fine... I'll take...th-the thing," he says reaching into the bag. He pulls out a burger.

"Really, Iggy?" you ask looking at him. He looks as if to be nodding but you aren't sure. He opens the burger wrapper and takes bite of the sandwich.

"So, how is it, Iggs?" America asks.

"It's bloody... del-disgusting, ...twat," England says slowly. **(6)**

"Oh, come on, Iggy. You know you like it!" you say sitting on his lap.

"No I... Don't."

"No one likes a liar, Iggy. Just admit it's delicious. Then this will all be over. You won't have to eat that anymore if you don't wanna."

"What'll happen... If I do admit.. it?"

"Well, you'd help me out, possibly gain respect from America, and you won't have to keep lying about hating them," you say.

England thinks for a minute. "What if I-"

"Oh my gummy bears, Iggy! Stop making this complicated! If you admit it, you can make America three days' worth of your scones!" you say annoyed. This is taking longer than necessary.

"F-fine," he says a little scared at your tone. "I-I like these... Th-burgers! Burgers. These burgers, I like them."

Inside, you are jumping with joy, but you remain calm in England's lap. You look up at America and smile. He gives you a thumbs up, clearly impressed.

So, America promises you to eat nothing but England's scones for the next 72 hours. You two go back to playing Rock Band.

After hours of songs, America goes to the bathroom leaving a tired you behind. You yawn and close your eyes cuddling with the guitar. Soon enough, you fall asleep.

* * *

When you wake up again, red hair is beside you. You lean back and realize you are in your room and Italy has climbed into bed with you, meaning everyone must be still here. The time says 11:34 PM. You get up trying not to wake up Italy. You open your door and hear hushed voices.

You walk down the stairs and almost trip on Felony, for she is in the middle of the stairs on a step.

You pet her and walk down the rest of the stairs. Your stomach growls. You walk into the kitchen. You sneeze making everyone look at you.

"What are you doing up, chéri? Did we wake you?" France asks. Your stomach growls in reply.

You shake your head. "You should *yawn* know this by now, Francy," you say rubbing your eyes. "I mean, I used to *yawn* live with you."

You look around. England is sprawled out on the floor still drunk, Japan is on the verge of sleeping, Germany looks as if to have had one to many drinks, America is the only sober one, Spain is asleep on the couch in the next room, Romano is nowhere in sight, and France is drinking a glass of wine.

"I'm... just going to make sammich," you say stepping over England.

"No, -your_name-, we could get it for you," Japan says walking over to you. He very gently grabs your hand and leads you to the table. He sits you in a chair and goes to make a sandwich.

Japan gives you your sandwich and sits next to you. Everything is quiet except faint snoring from Spain.

After you're finished, you stand up and put your plate in the sink. You tell everyone good night and make your way back upstairs, almost tripping on Felony again.

You climb back into bed with Italy and... Oh here's Romano. You climb back into bed with Italy and Romano and fall asleep.

* * *

**1: How you fit those under your bed, don't ask. You just did. **  
**2: Bohemian Rhapsody **  
**3: By Paramore. Good band and song. I suggest listening to it. **  
**4: Those are actually scores me and my frand had when we played those songs, just so you know. Of course, I had the higher ones.**  
**5: I know it might not be possible, but just bear with me. **  
**6: Okay for all you out there who doesn't get what happened, America said if you lose, you have to make Iggy eat a burger and get him to admit he likes it. And it's the perfect time to do it when he's drunk. ;)**

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy this week. Like really. Please don't let this affect your feelings towards it~! So, you liked the chapter? Do you like Drunk!England? Or what about having some bonding time with America? You made America loose a bet _and_ made Iggy confess to liking America's burgers. Pretty cool, huh? Whelp, my gummy bears, see ya around! Review, follow, favorite. And me likey your ideas. I keep them in my closet while they blossom into a masterpiece. So tell me your ideas. Peace, gummy bears.  
**

**PS; From now on, I'll update on Thursdays. It makes it easier on me with writing more stories than one. Sorry I have to do this but I need to. d:**


	25. Day 4: With England

DAY 4 with England

You roll onto your side and feel flesh there. You open your eyes and see Italy and Romano beside you sawing logs. You smile yawning.

_Seems like everyone stayed the night,_ you think standing up trying not to wake up the sleeping duo on your bed.

You, still in your pajamas, leave your room and walk downstairs.

Almost everyone is still asleep. All who are awake is America, Spain, Japan, and Germany, those ones being the most sober ones. Not that Italy and Romano aren't sober. They are, but they are just sleeping.

"Mornin'," you say rubbing your eyes. You yawn.

"Buenos díaz," Spain says smiling. "That means good morning."

You nod repeating it quietly. "Cool. I guess it's true that you learn somethin' new every day."

Spain smiles again. "Is Roma and Italy still sleeping?"

"When I left the room, yes," you say sitting on America's lap. You lean against him yawning again. "Morning, Merica."

America pats your back. "Morning, -your_name-. D'you sleep well?" he asks.

You nod. "I guess. I had a really weird dream though."

"Would you mind telling us, -your_name-?" Japan asks.

"Not at all," you say sitting up again. "So, I was sitting in this giant room like this big-" you hold your arms as wide as they can go, "- and I was there for three moments, was it? Any who then all of a sudden Big Foot was there and he asked if I wanted to have a ride on his back. So, me, never have ridden his back before, agrees and Big Foot starts flying around the room at lightning's speed. The Big Foot starts looking at Alice and-"

"Who's Alice?" America asks.

"Alice... Umm... You know, from _Alice in Wonderland_? It's her," you say. America nods. "Then Alice grew wings and started flying with us and then-" something touches your foot making you jump.

You look down and see Felony. You sigh in relief. "Jeez, Fel. You scared me. Don't do that."

"Meow. (Sorry, didn't mean to.)"

"Yeah, yeah. You interrupted my wonderful telling of my dream."

"Meow. (Sorry.)"

"It's fine. Come here so I can pet chu," you say patting your lap.

"Meow. (I don't wanna.)"

"Whachu mean 'I don't wanna'? Never mind, don't answer," you say crossing your arms.

"Why don't you finish tell us about your dream?" Germany asks sensing your little anger.

You immediately smile uncrossing your arms. "Right! So where was I? Oh yeah! Alice grew wings and started flying with us and then a bean stalk started growing and a giant took us all up the stalk and then I woke up."

"That... was interesting," Spain says.

"Sounds like a fun dream," Japan says.

"DUDE! THAT IS AN EPIC DREAM!" America yells causing England to wake up.

"America, please keep it down. And can you shut these lights up? They are making my head pound," England says pulling a blanket over his head.

"Anything'll make your head pound, Iggy. You had a lot to drink last night," America says quieter.

"Stop yelling, please, America. I'm right here," England says. "I swear I'll never drink again if it'll make me feel this bad afterwards."

"Didn't stop him before," you mumble to yourself.

America chuckles clearly hearing what you said. He pats your back again.

"So, what's gonna be for breakfast?" America asks.

"I dunno," you say. "Maybe I could-"

"No!" Spain says. "I mean, we don't want you to have to worry about it. Let us old men do it while you just sit there in America's lap, okay?"

"Okay!" you say smiling. Spain sighs in relief.

"It'd be best if England were to stay, too," Japan says.

"Ahh, ja," Germany says looking at the man who is laying on the floor under a blanket. "England-"

"Don't count on me moving. Sorry for interrupting," England says rolling onto his side still under the blanket.

Germany nods and the trio move to get things out of cabinets and set them on the counter.

"Here, we'll leave to give ya some space, dudes," America says. Spain nods but no one says anything.

America sets you down. "Since I know for a fact Iggy won't move, I'll need to carry him meaning you'll need to move by yourself," America says looking at you. You nod and America picks up England who groans but doesn't protest.

You and America walk into the living room and take a seat on the floor. America sets England in a chair next to France who wakes up because of the sudden motion.

France rubs his eyes and smiles. "Onhonhon, Angleterre seemed to have a lot of fun last night," is the first thing he says.

"Shut up, frog. I'm not in the mood," England hisses taking the blanket off his head. His blond hair is in a tangled mess and his eyes show both anger and weariness.

France holds up his hands in surrender. "I was just stating a fact, Angleterre," he says smiling.

You think about nothing, looking at your swaying feet.

You are snapped out of your thoughts at hearing your name. You look up at France.

"Hmm?" you ask. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"I was saying, you were really good at beating Amérique last night," France repeats.

"Thanks!" you say cheerfully. "It was all worth it with that confession Iggy made."

England sits up making his head pound even more. "What confession?"

"You mean you don't remember?" you ask innocently. America and France look at each other deviously as if reading each others mind.

"Well, Iggy, let's just say it involves juicy goodness," America says trying to contain his laughs.

England eyes have a look of worry in them.

"Yes, let's not forget about how _delicious_ you said it was," France says smirking.

England looks more worried than before. "Bloody hell, what did I do?" England mutters to himself.

You open your mouth to say something but before anything can come out, America's hand covers it.

He leans closer to you. "Shh, just follow along. Okay?" he whispers. You nod and America moves his hand away from your mouth slowly and unsure.

You smile and keep silent.

"Time will only tell, my dear friend," America says shrugging. England frantically fidgets with his fingers trying to think of what he had said the night before.

"Let's just say it involves, you, -your_name-, and a bet," France smirks.

England's face pales as he looks at you. His eyes are looking through you asking for you to tell.

You feel America and France look at you begging you not to tell. _tell him and have America and France ruin their fun, or not tell him and tease England more? _You look at England dead in the eye and smile.

"Ahh, fun times," you say choosing the latter. England sighs frustrated and leans back against the back of the couch. America smiles at you.

"Hey, Iggy. I was wondering, would you like a burger?" America asks rubbing your back.

England gives America a confused look and then worry registers moments later.

"I couldn't have," England mutters. He looks at you for some kind of emotion that shows he's only thinking too hard.

You shrug and England groans covering up in the blanket again.

"Look on the bright side, Iggy," you begin. England comes out from under the blanket and looks at you. You are silent trying to think of a bright side. "You... help... me win my side of the bet?"

England moans again holding his pounding head. "America, would be kind enough to get me some aspirin, please?"

America smiles. "Aww, why not?" You get ready to get off of America's lap when he picks you up and slings you over his shoulder.

You laugh as America makes his way into the kitchen. When America sets you down again, you see that Italy and Romano have awoken and are helping in making the breakfast.

"Hiya, bubby and Italy," you say. "Sleep well?"

Both look at you and Italy smiles while Romano tries to hide his. You really soften him up, don't you?

"Hiya, -your_name-! I slept really good last night!" Italy says smiling cheerfully. "I had a dream that I was in a world made of pasta and I ate the world and became the pasta king on Pasta Planet."

You laugh. "Whoa! That is so cool! What about you bubby?"

"Why do you care, idiot?" Romano snaps. You frown.

Then you smile. "Aww, come on, bubby. Turn that frown upside down!"

Romano sighs and gives a cheesy smile just as Japan takes a picture of it.

_Ahh, Japan and his cameras,_ you think smiling. Romano frowns and turns to Japan.

"Get rid of that picture," Romano complains.

"I would love to as I see you don't like it," Japan says. "But I don't have any recent one of you smiling."

"I don't care, get rid of it," Romano protests.

Before this can get any more out of hand, Spain pipes in. "Japan, I think I have a picture. You can have it, as long as you delete that one."

Japan nods and deletes the photo smiling. He took more than one picture of Romano just now. But, what he doesn't know won't kill him, right? **(1)**

Romano sighs happy and unknowing.

"Japan, can you help with this?" Germany asks gesturing to a bowl of what looks to be fruit.

"Ahh, hai, Germany-san," Japan says. He and Germany work what they need to with the supposed fruit.

"Hey, dude. Let's get back before Iggy has a cow about us not coming sooner," America says. You nod and America, once again throws you over his shoulder smiling obnoxiously.

* * *

After 30 minutes, breakfast is served. There is eggs, pasta, fresh tomatoes, toast, bacon, sausage, rice, fruits, and orange juice.

Everyone makes little talk and soon, everyone gets done.

By the time it's 4:00, everyone has gone and left leaving you with a hung over Brit.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. What am I going to do with you? Tsk, tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself. I understand that 'tis the season but, now I'm stuck with you like this."

That is what you _would_ say if England weren't asleep on the couch.

"Aww, is he drunk, again, -your_name-?" Maple asks sitting on your shoulder.

"It appears so," you say sighing.

"Do you even know what being drunk means?" she asks.

You nod temporarily forgetting you're supposed to be seven.

Maple gives you a confused look.

You sigh. "I guess I have to tell now, don't I?" Maple nods slowly, still confused. "Fine."

You take her to a private room and tell her everything about you. From what you can remember from when you were a baby to when you fell into Hetalia to present time.

Maple listens to your rant smiling. She must know something.

As if that were true, after you're done rambling, Maple begins to explain.

"I know the reason why you are here. Or, at least how you came here," Maple says.

"Really? How?" you ask eagerly.

"It all started about three weeks ago..."

* * *

_ "Terra, Maple? Do you think we should be doing this?" Bobble asked looking at all of the potions and spell books._

_ "Of course, Bobble," Terra said. She moved her long brown hair out of her dirt brown eyes. Terra was wearing a simple brown cardigan with a lighter brown tank top under it, and sweat pants._

_ "If you say so," Maple said. "So how's this gonna work?"_

_ "First we put this onto here like so," Terra said. "Then we put this next to it. Then we chant this right here. But not yet because we aren't ready yet."_

_ "Ahh, it seems simple enough," Maple said._

_ "I still don't think we should be doing this without Mr. England's consent," Bobble said cowering in a corner._

_ "It'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?" Terra asked._

_ "For all we know, we could activate some other dimension and bring somebody from there into our world," Bobble said unsure._

_ "Come on, don't think like that," Terra said patting his back encouragingly. "We'll only use it for about 30 seconds. We just need to teleport something." _

_ "I suppose you're right," Bobble said shaking slightly. _

_ "That's the spirit!" Maple said giggling softly._

_ "Let's do this thing!" Terra announced. Her two friends nodded and joined her in a small circle._

_ They began to chant the spell from the book. Just as they felt like it was going to work, Bobble sneezed making the others lose concentration. Thus ruining the spell._

_ The room began to glow a light blue, then dark green before a lightning bolt shot out of the circle they drew._

_ Everything was quiet as they tried to decipher what had happened moments before. Then a man's face was shown followed by your face seconds after._

_ "Be prepared, she will come to you," the man said. Then everything went black._

_ "The Hell?" Terra asked._

_ "What did we just do?" Maple asked._

_ "S-See, I told you we shouldn't have done this!" Bobble said cowering in a corner again._

_ "I think we need to be prepared for when this human girl comes here," Maple whispered._

_ "Yes, we do," Terra agreed. "Let's just go back to bed, guys."_

_ "Yes, we could all use some sleep," Maple said yawning._

_ "O-Okay, guys," Bobble said following his only two friends._

* * *

"And the next day, you came along!" Maple says.

"So you don't know why I'm here but you know how I got here?" you ask.

"Yep!" Maple says smiling.

"And I can go home once you help me with whatever I need help with?"

"Seems about right," Maple says still smiling.

"Maybe we should wake up England 'cuz I heard that Santa visited last night," you say. Maple nods and follows you to England.

You wake him up saying nonsense about Santa Claus.

England smiles and points to under the Christmas tree. You look and see about five presents under it.

Your eyes light up and England walks you over to the tree. He gives you one.

"Whoa, this is the most Santa has ever given me!" you announce opening the gift.

"Hmm, Santa must've thought you were extra good this year then," England says smiling trying to ignore his throbbing head.

You see what was in the wrapper. A Beatles CD. _Abbey Road (Remastered)_ to be exact. Your eyes light up.

"How'd he know I like the Beatles?" you ask no one. England gives you another gift.

You open it commenting on how pretty the wrapping paper looks. It reveals the Uno card game. You smile as England hands you the third one.

It is a big, stuffed, pink bunny. The forth is another dress, and the final one is a bracelet.

"Santa must like spoiling me, Iggy," you announce. England chuckles.

"Apparently so," England says. "And it's England, dear."

"You can keep saying that. I'll still call ya Iggy, though," you say smiling. "Now, I'm going to take these up to my room."

"While you're up there, can you try on the dresses?" England asks standing. He helps you up.

"No problem," you say happily. Well, as happy as you can be even though you hate dresses.

When you reach your room, you throw everything onto your bed and grab the first dress you see.

When you put it on, it fits. You look at the other dress sizes and see they are the same size. You know that they will fit you just fine.

_ Good, I didn't want to wear another dress. I've worn too many as it is._

You walk back out to England and see he has fallen asleep on the couch again. You sigh.

"-your_name-!" a voice says. You turn around and see Dew.

"Hiya, Dew. What's wrong?" you ask.

"We made you dinner since Mr. England is asleep," he explains. "Follow me."

You do and see a full meal on the kitchen table. You take a seat and dig in, stuffing your face with whatever food you see.

You really love food.

When you finally finish eating, you head back to your room with Felony hot on your tracks. You begin to sleep on your bed.

* * *

You wake up hours later and make a sandwich. You fall asleep on a chair across from the couch where England is still asleep at.

* * *

**1: Hehe, Devious!Japan activated. **

**Everyone, I'm sorry about the late update. I've been really busy and have had no time to write this week (hence why I still need to update ****_Who Am I?_****) Please forgive me. Ehehe... You see, mom had a friend over 'cuz she was visiting from Kentucky. She has a son and daughter, 8 and 6 years of age. So me and sis had to keep them occupied for the eight days they were here. I had no time to write because of that. (They were LITERALLY bugging me to play with them from the moment I woke up 'til I went to bed.) Then Monday, they left and literally right after, baseball had started. So. I've been utterly busy. (AND I HURT REALLY BAD!) I got a sunburn (when don't I?). So I have a sunburn over a sunburn over a sunburn. AND when mom's friend was over, the kids were wanting to take a walk every five minutes... So, we went about a mile a day. For. Eight. Days. I over-used some of my muscles in my leg and it's making it difficult to play baseball... But, I believe I'm better now... So it's all good! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait...  
**

**I've noticed I apologize a lot... Don't I? (You don't have to answer.) I'M SORRY I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH GUMMY BEARS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Now that's out of the way, Till next time, gummy bears! Peace!**

**PS; Sorry if anyone is OOC!**


	26. ROSTSHFITS 1

**Hey everyone. This isn't an actual chapter but it is... It's a ROSTSHFITS. Or a 'Random-One-Shot-That-Some-How-Fits-In-The-Story'. I just wanted to upload this so you know I'm not dead. Well... Maybe I am but... No, I'm not. Anywho, sorry for not posting all summer. Turns out I'm ****_really_**** busy during the summer. The beginning was really rough because baseball was starting up. That was Monday-Friady. Then on Saturday I have karate. That left me with Sunday to write... That didn't work too well because I can't write a chapter in a day. Then karate ended like July 16th-ish and that gave me two days. I was too lazy to write on the weekends. And besides, I was usually at my friend's house. Then baseball ended the 21st of July and then I had to pack my things for Teen Camp -which was awesome, by the way- which lasted until August 3rd. CEDAR EAST OVER HERE! Pay no mind to that. Anyway, I went to my friend's house and she gave me a kick in the rear saying I need to write again. This happened about two weeks ago. I pushed it off until like yesterday and I really have no excuse for those past two weeks and yeah. You can read on now. If you have any questions or whatever, just ask. Even if you want to rant to me for not being alive for the past few months, I completely deserve it. Whenever I do this again, please feel free to give me a PM telling me to 'get back in shape and update!'**

* * *

**At The Haunted House**

"Ready -your_name-?" America asks somewhat paler than normal.

"Yeah..." you say, also paler than normal.

"Oh bloody hell... Grow up you two. We are only walking through a house," England says in a tone suggesting he could care less about being here.

"It's not just a house! It's a _haunted_ house. On Halloween!" you say.

"Angeleterre, if you're scared, you can hold onto me!" France says smiling.

"Absolutely not, frog!"

"I agree with England. It's only a house," Japan says calmly to Italy who is whimpering, holding onto Germany's arm.

"You're not scared, Roma?" Spain asks.

"Of course I'm not! I'm not a cry baby like Veneciano!" Romano yells.

**A few minutes later**

America laughs nervously. "Eheh. Th-that wasn't _so_ scary..."

"Y-Yeah," you agree, trying to regain the color to your face.

Another thing pops out in front of you and America. You both scream 'really manly' screams and step back a couple feet.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! England! England! England! England! Help me! Help me! Help me!" America and you say in unison. But instead of saying that no-no word, you say cheese. You both cling onto England's arms.

"If you're so scared-"

"Hey!"

"I'm not scared!"

"-why don't we leave?"

"No!"

"Say that again I'll bite your finger!"

That's how it goes down for you, America, France, and England. You and America scream, clinging onto England, England suggests leaving, and you both disagree. France even keeps saying that if England is scared, he is there. England usually ignores that though.

Now, let's head over to another part of the haunted house.

"LUDWIG HELP ME! THE SCARY THINGY IS CHASING ME! HEEELP MEEE!" Italy says screaming at the top of his lungs. He makes any other girl scream seem manly. He runs around looking for Germany who is running after him trying to calm him down. Italy stops running and Germany then leads him to the EXIT sign and they walk outside after attracting much more attention than needed.

Let's go over to Spain and Romano!

"Did you hear that Lovi? It's sounds like Feli went outside with Ludwig," Spain says walking next to Romano.

"Like I care. He is just a cry baby," Romano says crossing his arms. A clown jumps out from behind a trash can. Romano screeches, clinging onto Spain's arm. Spain pats his head.

"Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Sh-shut up!" Romano says blushing while separating from Spain.

"We can leave if you want. There is an exit right over there. I think that's the one Feli went out." Spain points to a door as they walk past it.

"No. I will win this. I won't let those losers beat us- I mean me."

"Alright~!"

And finally, let's not forget about our handsome otaku, Japan.

_If I keep walking and not look around, I probably won't be as scared. Not that I'm scared or anything! It's all fake anyway. Just keep on walki- oh hello creepy clown guy. I'll just walk past you like this. Ah! I think I jumped a small bit at the chainsaw person. I'm still not scared. No. I'm no-ot Oh hi- are you supposed to be Light Yagami with the Death Note? Nice cosplay. See? This isn't so b- Did I really just sreech like a little girl when I walked past that closet and a person came out? How immature of me. Ah, I think I see the exit right up ahead. Did I just hear -your_name- and America scream? I wonder how England and France are handling those two. And outside I am. See? I wasn't scared._

America, you, England, and France walk out of the building shortly after. You and America have cut the circulation off of England's arms and are as pale as ghosts. France is still insisting that if England is scared, he can hold onto him. You walk over to Japan, Germany, and Italy who're sitting on a bench nearby.

"How'd it go?" Japan asks.

"Th-there was th-this big thingy about this big chasing after us! A-And then we ran into this other big scary looking thingy and he also chased us around and we ran into Lovino and Antonio and we lost the scary dude and th-then we went into this hall of mirrors and got lost and this guy was stalking me and -your_name- and IT WAS REALLY FREAKY YO!" America yells.

As he finishes his ramble, Spain and Romano walk over to the group. Romano looks paler than usual while Spain looks like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"So... Judging by how you are acting, I'd assume you wouldn't want to go through it again?" England asks.

"Hell yeah! Common -your_name- Let's go again!" America says grabbing your hand.

"Yeah!" You both run back to the front of the building ready to be scared out of your mind once again.

* * *

**Sorry that this is really fast paced and not like how I usually write. This was a quicky to show that I am alive. So, yeah. As I said above, please feel free to give me a kick to get started again! Peace gummy bears!**

**PS; GUMMY BEARS! I HAVE SOME TERRIBLE NEWS! I JUST GOT DONE TALKING WITH MY CABIN MATE FROM TC AND SHE TOLD ME SOME DEPRESSING NEW! READ ON YOUR OWN WILL:  
**

**Her: Nope I'm The Awesome Pirate. Yo British Is Not Better And I'm The Cool Awesomely Awesome Pirate.**  
**Me: So What Now Are You Prussia? Only Prussia Is Awesome. In Yo Face.**  
**Her: Nope. Prussia Is Not Awesome Dude. So In Yo Face. Yo So Suck It.  
**

**That one hurt a little /a lot/. Prussia is awesome no matter what you say, dude. I don't care if you haven't heard of Hetalia before... He /is/ awesome. :/ She had enough courage tell me Prussia is not awesome... I think I might've lost a best friend... She's still gonna be my friend, but not my best one.**


End file.
